Desierto
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Hinata había descubierto, que cuando se lo miraba atentamente, el desierto no era tan adusto como parecía. Y, como el desierto, Gaara tampoco lo era; era un gusto adquirido, por supuesto, pero uno que no tomaba demasiado en arraigarse. Gaara&Hinata.
1. Equivalente al infierno

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

1/10 --- Número de capítulo en relación al total.

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, el que estén acá puede significar muchas cosas: mera curiosidad, gusto por la pareja, etc, etc, etc. En todo caso, quiero decirles -recordarles para los que ya sepan también- que **yo actualizo todos los días**. Un capítulo por día. En cuanto a la pareja, se que es _crack_, no digo que vaya a suceder ni que deba hacerlo... simplemente son dos personajes que me encantan y quise hacerlos funcionar por el simple hecho de poder intentarlo. Si lo logré o no, me lo dirán ustedes. La idea, era hacer algo cortito de tres capítulos y resultó en diez. Como siempre, tuve problema para controlar la extensión de lo que escribo =P. En fin, espero les guste. Desde ya, mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Si se sienten inclinados a dejarme su opinión, será bienvenida. Gracias. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

I

"Equivalente al infierno"

* * *

Exhausta, elevó sus blancas orbes al cielo. En lo más alto, el sol ardía en su máximo esplendor. A Hinata siempre le habían agradado los días soleados, eran sus favoritos de hecho, pero en aquel lugar nada tenían de agradable. El calor era insoportable, y el sol no tenía nada de bonito allí, no era la calidez y luminosidad que se veía en los soleados días de Konoha, era una gran bola de fuego cuyos rayos parecían capaces de quebrar la tierra bajo sus pies. Y, si Hinata no supiera mejor, creería que tal cosa era posible. De hecho, eventualmente miraba hacia abajo para asegurarse de que tal cosa no pasara, pero su mirada blanca solo encontraba arena y más arena. Arena detrás suyo, la misma que ya habían recorrido y habían dejado atrás, arena a ambos lados, de línea del horizonte a línea del horizonte, y arena adelante que aún les quedaba por pisar. En el camino, no había visto plantas ni animales, a excepción de uno o dos cactus y una alargada serpiente de cascabel que había intentado morder a Shikamaru, y que lo habría hecho, si Sakura no hubiera reaccionad e intervenido, arrojando el venenoso animal lejos de su camino, de un violento puñetazo.

Eventualmente, habían tenido que atravesar algunas dunas también, donde Hinata –vergonzosamente- había sido incapaz de mantenerse en pie en la arena y había caído, en tres ocasiones. Para su desgracia. Y, para empeorar aún más la situación, Naruto había sido testigo de su torpeza. Afortunadamente, el incidente había quedado en el pasado y nadie se había burlado de ella realmente. De eso, habían transcurrido ya tres horas, y aún entonces el panorama no había cambiado. Allí donde mirara, solo veía arena, arena, arena y alguna que otra piedra de color similar a la arena, aunque más oscura. Pero, aún entonces, las formaciones rocosas eran extrañas en aquel lugar. Hinata se preguntó cómo todas aquellas personas podrían vivir allí, sin la agradable sensación de poder sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, o la belleza de un campo de flores, o de un gran lago de agua fría en el cual zambullirse, o de una suave brisa. Nada de ello parecía existir allí, y Hinata se encontraba extrañando su hogar a pesar de haberlo abandonado tan solo unos cuantos días atrás, en pos de la misión a la que habían sido enviados.

Esa mañana, tres días atrás, Hinata había estado descansando plácidamente en su cama. Acurrucada de costado y aferrando las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Su cabello, largo, lacio y del color de la mismísima noche, esparcido sobre la blanca almohada. No recordaba bien que había soñado, porque al instante en que había despertado todo vestigio de él había desaparecido, pero sabía que había sido bonito. Y que Naruto había estado allí. Y por un instante había deseado regresar a dormir, pero alguien se lo había impedido.

—Hinata-nee-chan —había susurrado una suave voz similar a la de ella. Soñolienta, Hinata se había sentado cuidadosamente en la cama, con las piernas plegadas bajo su cuerpo, y había frotado sus ojos mientras un pequeño bostezo escapaba sus rosados labios.

—¿H-Hanabi-c-chan? —había preguntado, desconcertada. Era extraño que su pequeña (que ya no lo era tanto pero para ella siempre lo sería) hermana menor apareciera a tan tempranas horas en su habitación. Más aún, porque a ese horario era el horario en que Hanabi entrenaba con su padre—. Umm... ¿Q-Qué-

—Padre me envió a buscarte —los ojos blancos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Nerviosa, empezó a tartamudear —¿P-Pa-Padre?

La menor de las Hyuuga contempló a su hermana con aprehensión —S-Si... C-Creo que tienes una misión...

Apresurada, Hinata bajó de la cama –tropezando varias veces en el camino- y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas habituales hasta dar con el atuendo que siempre solía usar. Un pantalón tres cuarto azul oscuro, su remera de red que utilizaba debajo de todo, y su chamarra lavanda y blanca. Luego, colocó sus sandalias ninja –también azules- y amarró con suma delicadeza su protector con el símbolo de la aldea alrededor de su cuello. _L-Listo... _pensó, contemplándose en el espejo por un instante, jadeando por la prisa que llevaba. Tomó su estuche para kunais y shuriken, lo sujetó con cuidado alrededor de su muslo derecho, y se dirigió a toda prisa al patio delantero de la casa principal del complejo Hyuuga, en la que ella vivía. Hanabi, en algún momento, se había escabullido silenciosamente de la habitación, Y Hinata no había podido agradecerle el haberla despertado.

Cuando llegó al patio, sin embargo, Hanabi se encontraba ya allí, junto a su padre, en completo silencio. Hiashi, también permanecía en silencio, pero su aire era completamente diferente. Mientras Hanabi lucía tímida y retraída junto a la gran presencia del líder del clan, Hiashi parecía imponente y firme. Y tenía ese aire de adustez y severidad en su mirada que siempre poseía. Agitada, hizo una cordial reverencia, y susurró, muy bajito —P-Padre, ¿m-me e-enviaste a llamar?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos. Al hablar, su voz sonó tan formal como siempre, aún si se trataba de su propia hija a quien se estaba dirigiendo —Hokage-sama lo hizo. Se te solicita para una misión.

—¿M-Misión? —repitió tímidamente. El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa. Ambas manos ocultas en las anchas mangas.

—Hanabi, por hoy terminamos —la mencionada observó a su padre, y asintió. Hanabi ya no era una niña pequeña, sino que ya poseía quince años y era chunin—. Hinata.

La mencionada se envaró y rápidamente comenzó a sudar —¿S-Si?

—Trata de no meterte en el camino de otros —y sin decir más, desapareció. Entristecida, la Hyuuga mayor bajó la mirada. Su padre, continuamente, cuando ella era convocada para una misión, decía las mismas cruentas palabras. Siempre le decía que no fuera una molestia para los demás, ¿acaso era eso ella? Kiba y Shino le habían asegurado que no, pero Hinata misma –en muchas ocasiones- podía darse cuenta que los estaba retrasando. Por eso, se esforzaba mucho y entrenaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún si Naruto hubiera elegido a Sakura en vez de a ella –tras su confesión-, Hinata no se rendía. Continuaba esforzándose, quería mejorar. No quería ser una molestia, para nadie. No quería volver a ser esa niña que lloraba por todo y se rendía, aunque definitivamente había llorado en aquella ocasión.

—H-Hinata-nee-chan... —musitó tímidamente Hanabi—, ¿n-no deberías irte?

Los ojos blancos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡O-Oh…! —y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr—. G-Gracias… H-Hanabi-chan…

_E-Espero que K-Kiba-kun... y S-Shino-kun... n-no se enfaden c-conmigo p-por llegar t-tarde... _Pensó, preocupada, corriendo por las calles de la aldea a toda prisa. Sin embargo, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien. Solo se percató de ello, cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

Sin abrir los ojos, comenzó rápidamente a disculparse —L-Lo siento... L-Lo siento... y-yo...

—¿Hinata?

Los ojos blancos de ella se posaron en la persona con la que había impactado. Una sonrisa despreocupada agraciaba los labios de dicha persona, largos colmillos filosos asomando por debajo del labio superior. Junto a él, una perro ladraba agitado y movía alegremente la cola —¿K-Kiba-kun...?

Kiba rió —Pues, ¡¿quién mas?

Con cuidado y delicadeza, Hinata se puso de pie —E-Esto... ¿q-qué haces a-aquí?

Desconcertado, el castaño rascó su nuca —Bueno... vengo de desayunar y ahora Akamaru y yo íbamos a entrenar. Si quieres, puedes venir.

—¿E-Entrenar? —no lo entendía, ¿acaso Kiba no pensaba asistir a la misión—. ¿Y l-la misión?

—¿Qué? ¿Misión? —el chico extendió una mano y acarició con brusquedad la cabeza del can—. Que yo sepa no me convocaron a ninguna misión.

—E-Esto... ¿S-Shino-kun y t-tu n-no vienen?

El miembro del clan Inuzuka pareció pensativo —Creo que Shino esta en una misión de su clan. Y yo no tengo ninguna misión así que...

—O-Oh... —comprendió finalmente, entristecida. Las últimas misiones que Hinata había tenido, habían sido todas con su viejo equipo y eso a ella le agradaba. Shino y Kiba la hacían sentirse bien consigo misma, la hacían sentirse cómoda. Tanto en un momento dado como en batalla. Algo que Hinata no había logrado con nadie más.

Kiba volvió a reír —Hinata, ¿no deberías continuar tu camino? Parecías ya bastante retrasada y... —antes de que pudiera culminar, ella ya había empezado a correr. En la distancia, oyó la voz tímida de ella agradecerle por recordárselo.

A toda velocidad corrió por las calles de la aldea, esquivando con gracia a los transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino. Recordó a Neji, pero era probable que él tampoco estuviera convocado a aquella misión, dado que había salido en una misión con su antiguo equipo hacía tres días atrás y Hinata no se había enterado de que hubiera regresado. Por eso, lo dudaba. Aún así, hubiera deseado un rostro familiar cerca de ella. Hinata no era muy buena relacionándose, era aún –en muchas ocasiones- demasiado tímida y temía cometer demasiados errores. Con Kiba y Shino se sentía bien, se sentía comprendida y protegida. Ellos siempre cuidaban y habían cuidado de ella. Y, Neji, con los años, se había vuelto algo más tolerante a sus fracasos, y había decido ayudarla a entrenar. Aunque seguía siendo la misma persona estoica y seria, Hinata sabía que para su primo –de alguna forma, a su modo- ella era importante. Y eso era todo lo que la Hyuuga necesitaba saber.

Apresuradamente, subió las escaleras de piedra hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Estaba retrasada y todos se enfadarían con ella si no llegaba pronto. Habitualmente, Hinata no era impuntual. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, empujó la gran puerta de madera, tropezando al cruzar el umbral y cayendo hacia delante —¡L-Lo siento! —susurró, abriendo los ojos en el instante en que lograba recobrar parcialmente el equilibrio, solo para notar que su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del rostro de Naruto, quien la observaba desconcertado. _N-Naruto-kun... N-Naruto-kun e-esta muy cerca..._

—¡Hinata! —sonrió. Avergonzada, y con el rostro completamente enrojecido, trastabilló nuevamente y cayó al suelo. Ridiculizándose aún más.

Suspirando, alicaída, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a la Hokage, la cual la observaba algo divertida. Las mejillas de Hinata totalmente rojas —L-Lo siento... H-Hokage-s-sama... y-yo…

La rubia mujer hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y volvió la vista a los papeles sobre su escritorio —No te preocupes Hinata. Naruto recién llegó aquí también.

Riendo nerviosamente, el rubio rascó su nuca. Tímidamente, Hinata lo observó de reojo. Aún luego de tantos años, y aún a pesar de lo sucedido años atrás, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa en su presencia. Sus manos aún sudaban frío, su piel se sonrojaba, su corazón latía más fuerte y una sensación graciosa invadía su interior. Entristecida, notó que Sakura permanecía al lado de Naruto. Pero aunque Naruto había rechazado sus sentimientos por Sakura, la pelirrosa aún no había aceptado los de él. Lo cual la entristecía aún más, Naruto merecía ser feliz. Mirando a su otro lado, notó que la tercer persona convocada era Shikamaru, quien lucía desgarbado, desinteresado y aburrido como siempre. De hecho, no había dedicado más que una mirada en la dirección de Hinata, para luego volver su vista al frente y refugiar ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La voz de la Hokage la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —La misión... —comenzó, y Hinata se sintió remover inquieta en su lugar. Con los años, había adquirido más confianza en sí misma y en su desempeño. Aún así, las misiones la seguían poniendo algo nerviosa. Más aún, si no tenía a sus compañeros de equipo para hacerle compañía y alentarla. _O-Ojalá S-Shino-kun y K-Kiba-kun pudieran v-venir..._ No. Negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar de esa forma. Ella era perfectamente capaz de lograrlo por su cuenta. Su antigua sensei, Kurenai, habitualmente le decía aquello y también solían hacerlo Shino y Kiba. Hinata, por su parte, tenía cierta dificultad creyéndolo; pero, si ellos confiaban en ella, ella también lo haría. Después de todo, no quería defraudarlos y destruir la fe que ellos tenían en ella. En su vida, ya había decepcionado a varias personas como para querer añadir más a la lista—. La misión es una misión de rango A, en Sunagakure.

Naruto, al oír esto, reaccionó inmediatamente alborotándose y gritando algo más fuerte de lo necesario —¡Vieja! ¡Gaara, ¿está bien?

La mujer, evidentemente, no apreció la forma en que Naruto la había nominado porque su ceja se había enarcado peligrosamente. A su lado, Hinata oyó a Shikamaru susurrar la palabra problemático; pero, ella, a diferencia del resto, encontraba aquella característica de Naruto adorable. Sin embargo, no lo manifestó, y tuvo que concentrarse para no sonreír ligeramente ante esto, tal y como había hecho durante los exámenes chunin cuando Naruto había retado a todos a detenerlo y Shikamaru lo había llamado problemático por enemistarse con todos, mientras que Kiba se había reído en son de burla de él. _Naruto-kun._

Sakura, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, alzó el puño y golpeó al rubio en la cabeza —¡Naruto, demuestra más respeto a Tsunade-shishou!

—Ouch, Sakura-chan... Yo solo…

Tsunade, irritada por el hecho de que todos parecían estar ignorándola, aclaró su garganta; atrayendo la atención de los presentes a ella —Gaara esta bien. Sunagakure esta teniendo problemas con un grupo de insurrectos que se hacen llamar a sí mismos "Cobras del desierto", y tal como su nombre lo indica, utilizan armas envenenadas para atacar. Por los reportes enviados, tres guardias han sido envenenados y uno de ellos ha fallecido. Los ninja médicos de allá no han podido encontrar el antídoto y la forma de contrarrestarlos. Por eso, Sakura, fuiste escogida para esta misión.

La pelirrosa asintió —Si, ¡Tsunade-shishou!

La mujer asintió y se volvió a los informes antes de retomar su explicación —Como este grupo se mantiene cerca de las afueras de la aldea, su presencia esta perturbando el ingreso y egreso de shinobi, tanto de Sunagakure como de otros lugares. Hyuuga Hinata se encargará de hacer un reconocimiento del terreno y ubicar su escondite.

Tímidamente, la chica asintió —S-Si...

—Nara Shikamaru, tu te encargarás de trazar un plan de acción. Naruto, ayudarás a nuestros aliados de la arena a deshacerte de este inconveniente. ¿Quedó claro?

Todos asintieron y sin perder más tiempo se marcharon. Sin embargo, Hinata no había creído que el viaje a la aldea de la arena fuera tan arduo. Tres días habían pasado ya. Durante el día, el desierto era el equivalente al infierno, y de noche, las temperaturas eran tan bajas que su respiración parecía evaporarse cada vez que exhalaba. Siendo honesta consigo misma, Hinata no había dormido prácticamente nada en aquellas dos noches. Estaba exhausta, pues en ningún momento se habían detenido a descansar. Y probablemente deshidratada. Sus largos cabellos índigo, habitualmente lacios y sedosos, se adherían pegajosamente a sus hombros, frente y nuca, y pequeñas gotitas de sudor corrían por todo su rostro. En especial, por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Y, esta vez, ni siquiera era por estar avergonzada que estaba así.

—E-Esto... ¿S-Shikamaru-kun...? —susurró, extendiendo su mano débilmente y tironeando con suma gentileza del chaleco del chico. Éste, desconcertado, se volteó a verla.

—¿Huh?

—Umm... —vaciló, observando de reojo a Naruto. Realmente deseaba que el rubio no oyera lo que estaba por decir, o probablemente creería que era una debilucha—. ¿F-Falta m-mucho...?

La expresión del moreno se suavizó, si bien de forma imperceptible. Aún así, lograba lucir de la misma forma aburrida que lo hacía habitualmente —¿Te sientes bien?

Negando con la cabeza suavemente, intentó ignorar la sensación de que el calor la estaba aplastando contra el suelo árido que estaban pisando —S-Si... n-no, e-estoy b-bien Shikamaru-kun... e-esto... g-gracias por p-preguntar... Y-Yo solo...

El Nara asintió y volvió la vista al frente, ambas manos en sus bolsillos —Nah. Pronto llegaremos.

—O-Oh, b-bien —susurró, mirando al frente; preguntándose cómo podía saber tal cosa. Allí donde mirara, Hinata solo veía arena y más arena. Quizá alguna roca o alguna lagartija, en una ocasión, habían visto coyotes, pero nada más. Tanto era así que hasta el cielo parecía estar adquiriendo para ella tonalidades áridas.

Aún así, no descreyó sus palabras. Shikamaru era listo, y había estado en la aldea de la arena más de una vez. Así que él, más que nadie, debería saber en donde se encontraban.

Hinata solo deseaba que llegaran pronto. Su frágil cuerpo no resistiría mucho más, y su pálida piel no estaba exactamente preparada para temperaturas tan elevadas. Realmente admiraba la fortaleza de sus compañeros y, más aún, la fortaleza de Naruto, quien no había dejado de soltar broma tras broma durante todo el viaje, como si nada le afectara. _R-Realmente, N-Naruto-kun es fuerte... _Pensó apesadumbrada. _O-Ojalá p-pudiera ser como N-Naruto-kun. _


	2. Esfuerzos y refuerzos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

2/10

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, quería agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia. En verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla. Y, si no es demasiado pedir, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. En parte, porque es la segunda vez que escribo sobre esta pareja (que no es convencional y fácil) y porque es la primera vez que escribo algo que no es un One-shot. De todas formas, gracias, en verdad. Espero este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

II

"Esfuerzos y refuerzos"

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que Hinata había preguntado al Nara cuanto faltaba para llegar, y aún no lo habían hecho. Habitualmente, tal cosa no le importaría a Hinata. De hecho, ella nunca había sido del tipo de persona impaciente que desea llegar a su destino sin más ni más. Hinata era paciente y le agradaba recorrer lugares nuevos, conocer paisajes nuevos. Sin embargo, esta ocasión, era diferente. Ya no se sentía para nada agradable viajar en aquellas condiciones. El abrasador calor la estaba quebrando. Se sentía débil y ligeramente mareada. En una ocasión, inclusive, había creído ver dos buitres, cuando en verdad solo había habido uno, y eso le estaba preocupando. Su boca estaba completamente seca y su piel sudada. Lenta y progresivamente, esta perdiendo la poca cantidad de agua que aún quedaba almacenada en su cuerpo. Y aún habían transcurrido solamente tres días, no quería siquiera imaginarse lo que sería vivir constantemente allí.

—Oy, Hinata, ¿estás bien? —la cuestionó Shikamaru. Forzándose a lucir lo mejor posible, la joven Hyuuga asintió.

No quería lucir débil, no frente a Naruto y Sakura. No ante su equipo. Y, definitivamente, no al comienzo de la misión. No era concebible que aún no hubieran llegado a la aldea y ella ya se estuviera desmoronando. Simplemente no era aceptable —E-Esto b-bien, S-Shikamaru-kun. De v-verdad...

El Nara se cruzó de brazos —¿Segura? Porque sería aún más problemático si fueras a desmayarte. Puedo decirle a Sakura que-

—¡N-No! —exclamó, rápidamente. Luego notó que lo había interrumpido y que había sonado bastante descortés frente a él, por lo que se disculpó—. L-Lo siento... E-Estoy b-bien...

Shikamaru bostezando, asintió. Decidiendo que sería mejor simplemente dejar el tema de lado. De momento, tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse —Ok.

Asintiendo, la chica bajó la mirada al piso, posando sus ojos blancos en sus propios pies —G-Gracias...

No supo cuanto tiempo más habían estado caminando. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas, Hinata ya no podía diferenciar unos de las otras. Aún así, podía deducir que se encontraban a entradas horas de la tarde y que, probablemente, pronto comenzara a caer la noche. En el desierto, y con el sol siempre visible, era más fácil distinguir aquello. Además, el aire, cuanto más próximo a la noche o al atardecer, parecía ser nuevamente respirable. Eso era, hasta que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y todo se volvía helado a su alrededor. Pero, de momento, no parecía que la cantidad de luz fuera a disminuir y aún no se veían las primeras estrellas, por lo que daba la sensación de que aún faltara para que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ellos.

Suspirando muy suavemente, alzó la vista al cielo. No había nubes, ni nada. Estaba completamente despejado. Sobre sus cabezas, se extendía el azul más inmenso y profundo, y totalmente imperturbado. En Konoha, habitualmente, se podían ver grandes grupos de aves atravesar el firmamento, y las nubes abundaban por doquier. Además, las copas de los árboles habitualmente estorbaban para contemplarlo. En este caso, nada de eso existía. Tampoco se oía nada, por más que intentara aguzar el oído, solo el sonido de los pies de ellos removiendo la arena al caminar y el rugir del viento a su alrededor. Que, a veces, con suma malicia, se arremolinaba y arrojaba arena a sus ojos.  
Si, Hinata había decido que no le gustaba el desierto. Su piel pálida, sus ojos igual de descoloridos y su cuerpo en general no estaban hechos para sobrevivir allí, y cada cosa que hacía parecía requerir un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aún más que los esfuerzos que habitualmente tenía que hacer para mantenerse a la par del resto.

—¡Cuidado!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente y observando a su alrededor comprobó que estaban rodeados. De todos ellos, Shikamaru era el que permanecía más próximo a ella. Más allá, se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. La segunda, ya estaba en guardia y poseía un kunai en mano, al igual que Shikamaru. Apresurada, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Shikamaru, rápidamente, comenzó a contar el número de enemigos que los rodeaban. Eran doce, y ellos eran tan solo cuatro. Además, estaba la cuestión del veneno. Si al menos aquellos sujetos lograban darle una vez a alguno, estarían perdidos, pues estaba seguro que el veneno era de efecto rápido. Simplemente por el hecho de que era utilizado en batalla y, por ello, debía serlo. Sino, perdería toda utilidad.

Naruto, apresurado como siempre, exclamó —¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —y cientos de copias aparecieron a su alrededor. Y, en un momento, todos se abalanzaron contra los enemigos.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Apresurarse no era la solución. En aquel campo de batalla, estaban en desventaja. Sakura, no podría utilizar su fuerza descomunal en el suelo por la simple razón de que la arena amortizaría el golpe, lo que la reducía a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Y aquello era lo que menos deseaban pues cuanto más cerca estuvieran de ellos, en blancos más fáciles se convertirían. Hinata, por su parte, tampoco tenía técnicas de largo alcance. Su Juken era una variante del taijutsu, por lo que estaba descartado. La única ventaja en la que podía pensar, era su técnica de sujeción de sombras, ya que el sol del desierto y la falta de árboles que estorbaran, le permitiría hacer las sombras más grandes, largas y amplias. Sin embargo, era obvio que él no sería capaz de encargarse de los doce por sí mismo. Su cantidad de chakra no sería suficiente. Lo que llevaba a Naruto. La generación masiva de clones definitivamente sería una ventaja para ellos. Sin embargo, el rasengan, por poderoso y efectivo que fuera, requería una cierta aproximación al enemigo. Aún así, era la única forma que encontraba de combatir a aquellos sujetos.

—Bah. Que problemático... —se quejó, juntando ambas manos frente a él. Luego se volvió al resto—. Por problemático que sea, eviten ser golpeados por cualquier tipo de arma.

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, asintieron. La tercera, con voz muy suave, susurrando, exclamó —¡B-Byakugan...!

E inmediatamente las venas de alrededor de sus ojos se exaltaron bajo su piel. Adquiriendo la posición característica del Juken, aguardó analizando los alrededores. El flujo de chakra de los doce era constante y su cantidad era considerable. Detrás suyo, Naruto y una serie de clones combatían ferozmente con cinco de ellos. Los enemigos, uno a uno, parecían eliminar con facilidad los clones de Naruto. Sin embargo, este había logrado impactar a uno de lleno con su rasengan. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba combatiendo haciendo uso de su formidable taijutsu, aunque parecía tener dificultades para eludir los golpes de su oponente. Unos metros más cerca, Shikamaru combatía con otros cinco más, utilizando hábilmente su manipulación de sombras para juntarlos a todos en un único lugar para luego sujetarlos y acabar con ellos.

Hinata respiró hondo, _u-uno..., d-dos..., tres..., c-cuatro, cinco... _Naruto estaba luchando contra todos ellos. _S-Seis... _Sakura se estaba encargando del sexto. _Siete..., o-ocho..., nueve, d-diez..., o-once... _Shikamaru se estaba encargando de los otros cinco. Alertada por lo obvio, alzó la vista hacia arriba, solo para ver que el doceavo enemigo se dirigía a toda velocidad a ella con cuatro shuriken envenenados en cada mano. Retrocediendo un par de pasos, logró esquivar los ocho proyectiles, solo para ser embestida por el sujeto. No escapó al Byakugan de ella, el arma que poseía en su espalda –probablemente- cargada de veneno. Agachándose a toda velocidad, intentó hacerlo trastabillar, pero este logró eludir la barrida de la pierna de la joven Hyuuga. Rápidamente, la chica intentó asestar un golpe cargado de chakra con su palma al pecho de él, pero este –una vez más- la eludió. Jadeando, Hinata miró preocupada por encima del hombro de su oponente a Naruto, al ver que otro de sus clones se evaporaba en el aire como si nada. _N-Naruto-kun... _

El hombre frente a ella, completamente cubierto en telas, logró darle un puñetazo de lleno a ella en el abdomen. Instintivamente, Hinata se dobló hacia delante de dolor. Entre tos y tos, lo oyó burlarse de ella —No deberías distraerte de esa forma.

Y repentinamente, sintió el codo de él impactando en medio de la espalda de ella, arrojándola de un rápido movimiento al piso, boca abajo. Tosiendo con más fuerza, Hinata enterró sus largos y pálidos dedos entre la arena, mientras el hombre continuaba golpeando con su pie una y otra vez la cabeza de ella. _N-Naruto-kun... y-yo..._

_Y-Yo... n-no puedo rendirme a-ahora..._ Cerrando los ojos, intentó ponerse de pie. Solo para ser pateada nuevamente hacia abajo. Una y otra vez, el talón de él impactó contra la espalda de ella. Pero ella no se rindió, ni siquiera ante el dolor. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía perder de forma tan patética, no delante de Naruto. No con todo su equipo mirando.  
De reojo, observó como el hombre se preparó para introducir la hoja de su espada envenenada en ella. Poniéndose de rodillas, tosió y jadeó, y rodó a un lado. Solo para terminar acostada contra la espalda contra la arena. Arriba suyo, en el cielo, la primera estrella estaba apareciendo.

—¡Bien hecho Hinata! —la Hyuuga cerró suavemente los ojos. Una sonrisa agraciando sus delicadas facciones, ahora magulladas. _G-Gracias Naruto-kun_—. Cuidado, ponte de pie.

Abriendo una vez más los ojos, con el Byakugan ahora activado nuevamente, estiró la pierna hacia arriba y apartó al hombre que se alzaba sobre ella de una patada. La espada envenenada, cayendo a unos metros de la mano de él. Tambaleándose, Hinata volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Y-Yo.. no puedo p-perder —susurró, extendiendo el brazo y golpeando el pecho del hombre con la palma de su mano derecha. _N-No con Naruto-kun mirándome... _Hábilmente, dio un segundo golpe con la izquierda. _Y-Yo no retiraré m-mis palabras..._—. P-Porque ese e-es m-mi camino ninja...

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras recibía un tercer impacto en el hombro derecho. Pero, justo en el instante en que Hinata iba a asestar el último golpe, su visión se nubló y erró terriblemente, cayendo hacia delante. Siendo, únicamente, detenida por el puño de su adversario impactando por segundas vez en su abdomen, lo cual la forzó a enderezarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando iba a recobrar el equilibrio, la base de un pie impactó con demasiada fuerza en ella, arrojándola a toda velocidad y con toda violencia hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Esperando el impacto, Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos. Pero este nunca llegó.

Algo áspero y cálido, y que se movía constantemente haciendo un ruido extraño y, no obstante, bastante familiar la detuvo antes de impactar bruscamente contra el suelo. Desconcertada, abrió los ojos. Parpadeando muy suavemente. Arriba, en el cielo, dos estrellas más se habían unido a la primera y la luz del sol se estaba desvaneciendo suavemente. El calor abrasador, poco a poco, estaba desapareciendo. Y la oscuridad estaba cayendo sobre el árido desierto. Con cuidado, aquello que la sostenía como si de un colchón se tratara, la colocó en el suelo. Arena, eso era. Al ladear la cabeza, Hinata observó la figura alta de un hombre cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos del color de la aguamarina, sumamente traslúcidos y rodeados de grotescas ojeras negras, fijos en los oponentes y la batalla desarrollándose frente a él. Su corta cabellera roja meciéndose muy suavemente a causa del viento. En ningún momento el hombre miró en su dirección. Hinata, aún recostada y adolorida, oyó la voz alegre de Naruto llamar al recién llegado.

—¡Gaara! —una segunda persona arribó, pasando por encima de ella montada en su gran abanico. El tercero, un hombre de rostro pintado, llegó segundos después manipulando una marioneta.

La mujer, de cabello rubio oscuro, sujeto en cuatro colas, descendió frente al Nara, sonriendo socarronamente —¿2 a 1, llorón? Siempre tengo que estar cuidándote la espalda.

El hombre se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado por la denominación que la pedante mujer que le había dado al instante de aparecer. Sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento de su abanico, envió volando a todos los adversarios con los que Shikamaru había estado luchando hasta el momento.

Él negó con la cabeza, mascullando –más para sí mismo que para ella-, dos breves palabras —Mujer problemática.

Temari rió y sonrió de lado. Mientras tanto, Kankuro, Sakura, Naruto y Gaara, acabaron con el resto de los atacantes. Hinata, a pesar de que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie y sumarse al combate, no había podido. Cuando había logrado al menos recobrar el equilibrio, el Kazekage y sus hermanos ya habían acabado con todo el resto. Entristecida, suspiró y miró a sus pies como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Todos habían actuado bien y habían sido fuertes, habían resistido y habían logrado llevar a término el combate. Ella, sin embargo, había fallado y había sido arrojada patéticamente fuera del campo de combate como si solo fuera una molestia. Un estorbo. Quizá eso había sido, por eso el Kazekage la había dejado apartada, para que no se entrometiera mientras todos ellos combatían. Era probable, factible inclusive. Su padre creía que ella era débil, y un estorbo, ¿por qué no lo creerían también aquellas personas, siendo ellas mismas tan fuertes?

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

La Hyuuga parpadeó. Delante de ella se encontraba Sakura sonriéndole amablemente. En el borde de sus ojos níveos, se acumularon unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no dejó escapar ninguna de ellas. Sakura era fuerte, era bonita y era admirable. Tristemente, Hinata no consideraba esas cualidades como propias. Ella no era igual de bonita, y no era fuerte. Y el solo pensamiento la abatía. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente mejor? Era como si, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, no fuera suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Y se esforzaba mucho, demasiado quizá. Pero nunca lo lograba. Como si siempre le faltara un poquito más para llegar a lo que debía.

—S-Si... e-estoy bien, S-Sakura-san. Gra-Gracias...

La próxima vez, lo lograría. Entristecida, Hinata bajó la mirada nuevamente. Si, siempre decía eso. Y aún seguía diciéndolo. Pero lo haría, si se esforzaba lo suficientemente, lo haría. Estaba segura.


	3. Odio

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ninguno de ellos. **

3/10

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y ojalá la encuentren lo suficientemente interesante para llegar hasta el final. Mi contribución a ustedes es la promesa de actualizar todos los días, así no los aburro. Hablando de aburrir, voy a tratar de ser breve para dejarlos leer en paz. Solo quería decir gracias, de verdad, a todos los lectores y más aún a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. Realmente lo aprecio y espero no duden en hacerme saber a futuro lo que piensan. Tanto opiniones como críticas son bienvenidas, todo sea por el fin de mejorar. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

III

"Odio"

* * *

Arrastrando fatigada los pies, caminó tras Sakura por los largos corredores de aquel edificio circular de piedra terrosa. Adelante de la joven pelirrosa, caminaba Temari, la hermana del Kazekage quien estaba guiándolas aquellos momentos a la que sería su recámara mientras durara su estadía en Sunagakure. Naruto y Shikamaru, por su parte, se habían marchado con Kankuro quien haría lo mismo por ellos, guiarlos a su cuarto. Sin embargo, Hinata se había sentido triste al ver al rubio partir. Por otro lado, el Kazekage, había sido el primero en marcharse de todos ellos, pero Hinata suponía que era lógico. El muchacho probablemente estaría muy ocupado llevando a delante las actividades diarias de su aldea y, más aún ahora con la amenaza del grupo de shinobi que acechaba fuera de las murallas de la aldea. El mismo que los había atacado a ellos minutos atrás. Honestamente, Hinata no había creído que estuvieran tan cerca de la aldea. Menos aún, la había imaginado de esa forma. Después de todo, ella nunca antes había estado en la aldea de la arena. Ni siquiera para una misión. Pero se había sorprendido de saber que estaba tras una gran formación rocosa, atravesando una fisura en ella, y que allí estaba llena de pequeñas casas y edificios circulares y cilíndricos de pocas y diminutas ventanas redondas. Otra cosa que le había llamado la atención, era que las personas recién parecían salir a hacer sus quehaceres a aquellas horas, más cerca del atardecer y del anochecer que de la mañana. Temari les había explicado, segundos después –aunque Hinata estaba segura de que Sakura ya lo sabía- que aquella era la hora más tolerable para estar vagando por las calles de la aldea. Durante la noche, la temperatura decrecía y con el abrigo correcto era posible hacer las tareas que en el día resultaban tediosas y fatigosas. Además, esa era la hora en la que la mayor cantidad de mercados y lugares y bares estaban abiertos. Inclusive los niños elegían salir a jugar durante el atardecer y la noche y no durante el día. Era extraño, definitivamente. Al menos para Hinata lo era, pero estaba segura que podría adaptarse sin problemas. El calor que hacía en el desierto no era de su agrado tampoco, la hacía sentirse débil y mareada. Y su piel luego le ardía.

Por otro lado, Hinata encontraba a Temari fascinante. La había visto combatir durante los combates chunin y le había parecido demasiado cruel –innecesariamente-, pero ahora esa mujer delante de ellas no se parecía en nada a aquella del pasado. Era confiada y decidida, y fuerte, pero compasiva –cuando necesario- y bella. En cierto sentido, Hinata le tenía envidia. Temari era todo lo que ella no era ni podía ser, pero a lo que aspiraba. Fuerte y confiada en sí misma. Sakura también lo era. Solo ella seguía poniéndose tontamente nerviosa cerca de Naruto. _T-Temari-san es t-tan agradable... _

Finalmente, la mujer de kimono negro, se detuvo frente a una puerta y se volteó a ambas invitadas, sonriendo de lado. Luego, de un golpe brusco con la palma de su mano abrió la puerta de madera, revelando el interior de una pequeña habitación —Aquí estamos.

Sakura ingresó primera, observando la habitación con cuidado. No era grande en absoluto. Únicamente poseía dos camas individuales, colocadas paralelamente y separadas únicamente por una mesita de noche en medio. En las paredes, no había cuadro alguno y en un rincón, únicamente, había un pequeño escritorio con una maceta y una planta desértica creciendo en su interior. En otra de las esquinas, había un pequeño placard.

Temari señaló inmediatamente el ropero —Si necesitan frazadas, allí tienen. Les sugeriría que busquen un par más, la noche en el desierto es fría. Oh, y allí esta el baño. Hay agua caliente pero no les recomendaría que permanezcan debajo de la ducha demasiado tiempo. El agua es un recurso escaso aquí y se quedarán sin agua rápidamente. Nos vemos mañana.

Hinata hizo una cordial reverencia —Umm... G-Gracias T-Temari-san...

La mujer sonrió y sin decir más se marchó, dejando a ambas kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja por su cuenta. Hinata, sentándose con timidez sobre una de las camas, comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas. Para empezar, tenía ambas rodillas raspadas, al igual que los codos. Su rostro estaba bastante dañado también. Y la cabeza le dolía por los constantes golpes del enemigo cuando había caído al suelo. Suspirando, se contuvo nuevamente de no llorar. ¿Por qué no podían las cosas resultarle con tal naturalidad como a otras personas? Todo, absolutamente todo, para Hinata requería un esfuerzo extra, solo para estar dentro de la media.

La voz de Sakura, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, la sacó de sus cavilaciones sobre su propio desempeño —Hinata, ¿quieres que cure eso por ti?

La Hyuuga contempló sus rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho —Umm... S-Si no quieres... e-esta b-bien S-Sakura-san... t-tengo ungüento y-y...

Sakura negó con la cabeza —No digas tonterías, Hinata. Puedo hacerlo.

Avergonzada, asintió —O-Ok.

Rodeando su propia cama, Sakura caminó hasta donde se encontraba su compañera de cuarto. Sentándose junto a ella, se dispuso a curarla. Al principio, Hinata parpadeó en señal de dolor pero luego este fue disminuyendo a una velocidad considerable. Hinata sabía, que el control de chakra de la pelirrosa era casi tan bueno como el suyo. Y eso era mucho decir, dado que ella era una Hyuuga y se suponía que ese control venía otorgado por la naturaleza. No en su caso particular, por supuesto. Pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste por la obvia superioridad de la alumna de la Hokage.

—¡Listo! —sonrió. Hinata contempló los raspones en su rodillas. Además, la cabeza ya casi ni le dolía.

—U-Uh... G-Gracias Sakura-san, e-es muy a-amable de t-tu parte... —susurró. Sakura simplemente rió.

—Pero que dices Hinata, ¡somos camaradas! ¡¿verdad?

La Hyuuga parpadeó desconcertadamente. _¿C-Ca-Camaradas? _Pensó. Sakura nunca la había llamado de esa forma, estaba segura –pues lo recordaría-, y tampoco había creído que la chica la considerara de esa forma. Sin embargo, la palabra le resultó cálida y agradable. Era bonito, al menos, ser considerada de esa forma. Por un instante, había creído que para Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto, ella solo sería una gran molestia.

Sonrojada ligeramente y con una sonrisa tímida en la boca, susurró —G-Gracias —_Sakura-san, p-prometo esforzarme mas... _

—¡Seguro! ¿Quieres bañarte primero?

—U-Umm, ¿segura que no q-quieres tú? P-Porque puedo e-esperar y...

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza —De todas formas, iba a ver como estaba Naruto.

Hinata, ante la mención del rubio, se sonrojó aún más —O-Oh...

Pero Sakura no pareció darse cuenta de esto, para alivio de la joven Hyuuga —Si, espero que el idiota no este causando ya problemas. En fin, regreso pronto.

Y, sin decir más, se marchó. Hinata, lentamente, removió sus ropas sudadas de su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel pegajosa por la traspiración, encendió la regadera, y tras testar la temperatura –extendiendo el pie con delicadeza-, entró a la ducha. Sintiendo el calor del agua y el vapor barrer con todas sus incomodidades y molestias. Haciendo caso a la advertencia de Temari, se bañó a toda prisa y cerró la regadera de la misma forma. Luego, tomó una toalla y se rodeó el cuerpo con ella. Sin embargo, cuando iba a abandonar el cuarto de baño, se percató de que Sakura ya había regresado. Avergonzada, volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Era tonto, lo sabía. Sakura era igual que ella, una mujer. Sin embargo, Hinata sentía pena de mostrarse desnuda ante otra persona, cualquiera que esta fuera. En el complejo Hyuuga, habitualmente, no tenía inconveniente alguno con esto, porque su cuarto le pertenecía a ella sola –ya que Hanabi dormía en otra habitación-, y Hinata tenía total libertad de moverse y vestirse a su antojo. Aquí, sin embargo, Sakura estaría allí. Y Hinata sentía suma vergüenza de su cuerpo. _D-Debo salir... _Se dijo inhalando y exhalando, apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta de madera. Si no podía vencer sus complejos, ¿cómo vencería los desafíos reales del mundo? ¿Cómo se haría más fuerte? _S-Sakura-san p-pensará que soy u-una tonta si n-no salgo... _

Cerrando los ojos, abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió del cuarto; golpeándose la rodilla con la cama de piedra al salir. _O-Ouch... _

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

La Hyuuga se detuvo de aferrarse la zona golpeada para ahorrarse aún más bochorno —S-Si...

Cuando abrió los ojos y se volteó, Sakura ya no estaba, había ingresado al baño. Por supuesto, había hecho del asunto algo más grande de lo que realmente era. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Así era ella, cohibida y tímida. Y por más que intentara cambiarlo, esos factores de su personalidad permanecían. Aún a pesar de las mejoras.

—S-Sakura-san pensará q-que soy rara... —se dijo entristecida, colocándose ropas sencillas para dormir. En silencio, se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas, aferrando estas contra su rostro. Solo entonces, las escenas del combate de aquel día regresaron a su cabeza. Había cometido muchos errores, ahora podía verlo con claridad, pero se prometería de no repetirlos en el futuro. Además, debería asegurarse de atacar con más firmeza y no de forma contenida –tal y como había hecho-; y, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había dado las gracias a Gaara por salvarla. Debería hacerlo, por más vergüenza que le diera el solo pensamiento. Después de todo, así era su naturaleza, así había sido criada, y no agradecer cortésmente por un acto desinteresado era simplemente grosero. Más aún, siendo esa persona alguien tan importante como lo era el Kazekage de la aldea.

Sus pensamientos, entonces, se deslizaron –como aún era costumbre- a Naruto. Se preguntó donde estaría y si estaría demasiado lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Se preguntó si habría pensado que ella aún era demasiado débil y que no debería estar allí. Si su padre la hubiera visto combatir, probablemente habría creído que sí; habría creído que era una desgracia para el clan y que aún no estaba a la altura de misiones como aquella. A veces, ella misma lo dudaba pero luego se recordaba que no debía pensar así. Kiba y Shino probablemente le hubieran reprochado ese tipo de pensamientos, Kurenai también. Lo que hacía que los extrañara aún más. Ellos siempre cuidaban de ella, siempre se preocupaban por su bienestar y la alentaban a seguir esforzándose sin importar nada. Shino era con quien Hinata más se sentía a gusto cuando de hablar cosas privadas se trataba. El Aburame era recatado y serio, y siempre parecía abstenerse de realizar juicios a menos que fuera solicitado. Aún así, a su forma –extraña, formal y distante- Shino era afectuoso. Aunque en la justa medida, y solo para que ella supiera que le importaba. En las propias palabras del Aburame: "Un camarada que es importante para mí", eso había dicho de ella una vez, solo que Hinata lo había oído por accidente, cuando este hablaba con Kurenai.

Kiba, por otro lado, era lo opuesto a Shino. El castaño era gracioso y despreocupado, aunque algo jactancioso, y siempre parecía disfrutar cada momento al máximo. En ese sentido, Hinata siempre lo había envidiado un poquito, y en el buen sentido de la palabra. Kiba era valiente y extrovertido y hacía lo que quería sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, algo que ella nunca había logrado. Por eso, lo admiraba, porque su compañero hacía lucir todo aquello demasiado fácil. Sonreír y ser despreocupado. _Espero que K-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun e-estén bien. _

Cerrando suavemente los ojos, aferró las sábanas con más fuerza contra su pecho y se encogió aún más en la cama. El cambio de temperatura del día a la noche era increíble, tan brusco que de haber sudado todo el día había pasado a tener los pies fríos en la noche. Cuando Sakura salió del baño, contempló a Hinata con la cabeza ladeada.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

La joven Hyuuga intentó ocultar el rubor —S-Si... y-yo...

—Tienes frío —no era una pregunta, lo cual no sorprendió realmente a Hinata. Sakura era abierta y siempre parecía tener una gran confianza en sí misma. La joven Hyuuga, por otro lado, carecía de todo aquello y –por alguna razón- todo lo que escapaba de sus labios siempre terminaba u oyéndose en un casi susurro, que nadie escuchaba, o luciendo como una duda o una pregunta; lo que la hacía sentirse aún más tonta.

—E-Esto... ummm... —balbuceó, sentándose en la cama con cuidado y observando a la pelirrosa abrir el pequeño placard olvidado en la esquina de la habitación.  
Sakura sonrió y entregó a la chica una nueva frazada —Esto servirá.

Hinata contempló el cobertor plegado sobre su falda, allí donde su compañera de cuarto lo había depositado. _S-Sakura-san e-es amable y b-bonita... P-Por e-eso Naruto-kun... _No, negó con la cabeza. No pensaría en ello —G-G-Gracias.

La mencionada parpadeó desconcertada y luego sonrió. Hinata le agradaba, le recordaba a cómo había sido ella de niña, antes de ser rescatada por Ino (aunque nunca lo diría de esa forma en voz alta ante la rubia, nunca. Su orgullo no lo permitiría).

—No tienes que agradecerme —sonrió y se metió en su propia cama, mientras Hinata continuaba observándola en silencio. No importaba lo sucedido, la Hyuuga simplemente no podía odiarla, lo cual le recordaba aquella conversación con Kiba y Shino, poco después de su confesión a Naruto.

—¡¿Sakura, prefiere a Sakura? —había exclamado con incredulidad Kiba y Hinata hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho o, al menos, que no lo hubiera gritado. Ya era bastante triste habiéndolo oído una vez, de los labios de Naruto. Escucharlo a Kiba gritándolo solo la hacía sentirse un poquito del todo peor, aunque sabía que esas no eran las intenciones de su amigo.

—E-Eso... creo... —susurró, avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha aún sentada sobre el tronco caído de aquel árbol. La tristeza aún la embargaba cuando pensaba en ello, pero finalmente había logrado recomponerse en una pieza. Le había costado, había sido aún más difícil que intentar superarse, pero lo había hecho.

—¡Pff! No se que le ve en ella, es ruidosa y poco amable y es plan-

—Kiba —lo interrumpió Shino, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que su amigo había estado a punto de decir algo poco apropiado, más aún para la sensibilidad de Hinata.

El castaño miró a Shino y rió avergonzadamente, rascando su nuca y volviéndose luego a Hinata —Heh. Heh. En fin, ¿no la odias?

La Hyuuga parpadeó sus grandes ojos blancos —¿O-Odiar a Sakura-san? E-Esto...

—Seguro. Por culpa de ella Naruto no-

Shino volvió a intervenir en la conversación. A veces Kiba carecía del tacto necesario para tratar a su compañera de equipo, más aún, en situaciones y temas delicados como aquellos —Kiba.

Esta vez, el miembro del clan Inuzuka dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su amigo antes de volverse a Hinata. Cierto era, que no lo gustaba ser censurado. Así fuera por todas las razones correctas —Bien. Bien. ¿Y?

La joven muchacha removió los pies nerviosa y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a chocar nerviosamente sus dedos.

—Y-Yo... e-esto... ¿d-debo de?

El Inuzuka parpadeó desconcertado. Solo Hinata preguntaría algo así. Si se tratase de él, personalmente, ya habría golpeado a quien ocupara el lugar de Sakura —Eh...

Shino serio, nuevamente, negó con la cabeza; cruzándose de brazos —Creo que Kiba se refiere a que el odio sería una reacción adecuada y normal, en una situación de este calibre.

—¿N-Normal? —susurró ella.

Kiba asintió —¡Claro! Nadie podría culparte si quisieras insultarla, golpearla o algo así.

Hinata contempló las palabras de ambos y negó tímidamente con la cabeza —E-Esto... K-Kiba-kun, c-creo que n-no odio a S-Sakura-san... ¿e-eso es malo? Umm... ¿S-Soy rara?

El Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si estuviera decepcionado. Y, en cierta forma, lo estaba. Le hubiera gustado ver a Hinata insultar a Sakura pero, después de todo, ese no era el estilo de su compañera. Y, probablemente, nunca lo sería —Nah. Que va. Eres Hinata. Solo eso.

Hinata nunca había sabido, al final del día, si eso era bueno o malo. Aún entonces, no comprendía a qué se había referido su amigo con ello; pero suponía que en aquel momento, y en aquel lugar, no tenía importancia. Sakura, a su lado, yacía ya dormida.

Y Hinata sintió el sueño embargarla pronto también. Debía descansar. Después de todo, el día siguiente sería arduo y duro.


	4. Enfado

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

4/10

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como prometí, he aquí el capítulo 4, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Como dije, no se como habrá resultado esa historia, pero si tienen la paciencia para leerla hasta el final, me gustaría saber su opinión. De hecho, desde ya, gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en hacerme saber lo que pensaban hasta el momento -y espero sigan haciéndolo-, así como también gracias a todos los lectores y a todos aquello que le dieron una oportunidad. En fin, ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

IV

"Enfado"

* * *

Despertó con la invasión de furtivos rayos de sol en la habitación. Por supuesto, el calor abrasador que era habitual durante el día había regresado y con tantos cobertores sobre su cuerpo se sentía sofocar. Afuera, el cielo lucía despejado nuevamente y el constante sonido del viento azotando los pequeños edificios de piedra había regresado. Cuando sus ojos blancos se posaron en la cama junto a ella, notó que Sakura no estaba. De hecho, no estaba en toda la habitación. Preocupada, Hinata se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. Quizá se había quedado dormida y, en realidad, parecía probable.

Una vez lista, y vestida con sus ropas habituales, dejó la recámara y se apresuró hacia donde creía probable que la pelirrosa estuviera. La Hyuuga no conocía demasiado aquel edificio, definitivamente no estaba familiarizada con él. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, Temari había comentado algo sobre un pequeño desayunador que podrían usar ellos. Y lo más lógico era que Sakura estuviera allí, desayunando junto con Naruto y Shikamaru. _E-Espero que no s-se enfaden c-conmigo... _Pensó apenada, bajando las escaleras de piedra y arribando a destino.

Haciendo una reverencia, comenzó a disculparse rápidamente —L-Lo siento, y-yo.. ummm...

Sakura depositó su taza sobre la mesa y observó con curiosidad a la recién llegada. Hinata era extraña, eso era seguro —¿Por qué te disculpas?

La chica parpadeó desconcertada sus ojos blancos —E-Esto... p-por quedarme d-dormida... y-yo...

La pelirrosa volvió a reír —No te preocupes, Hinata. Empezaremos más tarde.

Una pequeña oleada de culpa y tristeza la invadió. Por culpa de ella, ahora todo su equipo debería posponer el inicio de la misión —L-Lo siento S-Sakura-san...

Sakura le restó importancia con la mano, dio un último sorbo a su taza y se puso de pie —Naruto y Shikamaru ya desayunaron.

—O-Oh... —asintió con la cabeza gacha. _N-Naruto-kun y-ya desayunó... _Por un momento, había deseado poder desayunar con él. Pero, probablemente, aquello fuera mejor. O eso hubiera dicho Kiba de estar allí. _Ese tonto, no tiene idea. Mejor olvidarte de él. _Eso había dicho, de hecho.

—Sírvete lo que quieras, yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas para más tarde —y, sin decir más, se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar el desayunador. Solo para ser detenida antes de atravesar la puerta por la pequeña, amable y tímida voz de Hinata.

—E-Esto... S-Sakura-san... uh... t-tu… —sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosa. ¿Sonaría muy raro si lo preguntara? No, debía hacerlo. Se había prometido que se armaría de valor y lo haría. Era lo correcto—. Umm... ¿S-Sabes d-donde... —inhaló profundamente aire y rápidamente exhaló y habló las últimas palabras a la misma velocidad, tartamudeando quizá más de lo deseado— p-puedo e-encontrar a... G-Gaara-sama?

La pelirrosa parpadeó desconcertada —¿Gaara?

Hinata asintió avergonzada. Esa era la exacta reacción que había temido recibir —S-Si... e-esto... q-quería a-agradecerle...

Sakura pareció comprender —¡Oh! Claro. Seguramente estará en su despacho —y sin decir más intentó marcharse, solo para ser detenida nuevamente por la voz de Hinata.

Al voltearse, notó que la chica miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y chocaba sus dedos índice el uno con el otro, algo que no la había visto hacer en demasiado tiempo —Umm... ¿C-Crees que s-se enfade c-conmigo s-si...? Y-Yo solo... q-quiero d-decirle g-gracias...

—No creo —dijo, aunque, honestamente no lo sabía. La primera vez que había visto a Gaara, este había intentado asesinarla. En las siguientes, después del combate con Naruto, Sakura había notado el cambio en él. Sin embargo, no podía afirmar que lo conocía. En su vida, no habría intercambiado más de treinta palabras con él, quizá un poco más.

Pero Hinata pareció aliviada —O-Oh, g-gracias S-Sakura-san...

La pelirrosa asintió y se marchó, rogando que Gaara no se enfadara realmente. Hinata, por otro lado, permaneció unos minutos desayunando en el pequeño lugar y luego se dirigió al lugar que Sakura le había indicado. Recorriendo los corredores, mirando aquí y allá por las ventanas al pasar, notó que las calles no estaban demasiado abarrotadas de gente. Por el contrario, en general el ambiente era calmo y tranquilo. Solo encontró más personas, yendo y viniendo, cuando se acercó al despacho del Kazekage. Y, cuando estuvo finalmente en la puerta, se detuvo. Pero no golpeó.

Por largos instantes, contempló la puerta de madera en silencio. Ahora que estaba allí, ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Seguramente, su presencia solo sería un estorbo para él –aún si Hinata fuera a decirle un breve "gracias" y marcharse- y aunque Sakura le había dicho que Gaara no se enfadaría, Hinata no estaba tan segura. En parte, porque ella no lo conocía y no tenía idea de cómo era el chico. Seguro, lo recordaba de los exámenes chunin pero Naruto había dicho que Gaara había cambiado mucho, y el hecho de que fuera Kazekage lo probaba. Y en parte, porque quizá él estuviera demasiado ocupado para atenderla. De una forma u otra, ya estaba allí. Aunque... podría irse, aún tenía tiempo y él nunca sabría que estado allí. Pero, por supuesto, eso era muy cobarde. Naruto nunca tendría un dilema como el de ella, él simplemente habría golpeado –o ni siquiera eso- y habría irrumpido en la habitación alzando la voz. Y, a veces, Hinata deseaba tener el valor de él. Pero no lo tenía.

Cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suave suspiro, descendió lentamente la mano con la que había tenido intención de golpear la puerta hasta dejarla colgando al costado de su cuerpo. _S-Shino-kun y K-Kiba-kun estarían t-tan decepcionados d-de mi... _Cierto era, que sus amigos siempre la alentaban a ser más confiada en sí misma. Y aunque nunca lo habían dicho, al menos no en voz alta y en presencia de ella, Hinata sabía que sus retrocesos y repentinos ataques de timidez los decepcionaban. Ella lo intentaba, de verdad lo intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero a veces la situación la sobrepasaba. Y el agradecer a un Kage por haberla salvado definitivamente entraba en la categoría de situación social difícil e incómoda. _L-Lo siento. _

Sin embargo, cuando se estaba por marchar, la puerta se abrió de par en par y frente a ella apareció la mismísima persona de la que Hinata había intentado huir. Gaara no era demasiado más alto que Naruto, sino igual, y poseía cabellos alborotados igual que el Jinchuuriki de la hoja, solo que este era rojo y no rubio. Además, faltaba en el Kazekage la alegre sonrisa que Naruto siempre solía portar. Gaara, en cambio, permanecía inexpresivo. Y, con esa falta de expresión, contempló a Hinata un instante.

La joven, como era de esperarse, empezó a enrojecer de repente. Ciertamente no había tenido intención de que Gaara la encontrara en su puerta, inmóvil, como una tonta —E-Esto... —sin poder controlarlo, el tartamudeo regresó—. B-Bueno días K-Kazekage-sama y-yo... e-esto... uh...

Él, por su parte, seguía observándola inexpresivo. Solo que ahora se había cruzado de brazos, gesto que puso aún más nerviosa a Hinata, la cual rápidamente se dobló en una forzada reverencia; tomando a Gaara desprevenido.

—L-Lamento m-molestar... y-yo... y-yo... solo q-quería... —hablar así, mirando el piso y no mirándolo a él, resultaba más fácil— yo q-quería... d-decir g-gracias... p-por s-salvarme.

Gaara continuó observándola en silencio. La chica era extraña, definitivamente. Se había salido de su camino solo para agradecerle algo que ni siquiera había hecho, aunque habitualmente nadie le agradecía. Además, al verlo, había empezado a tartamudear de forma casi compulsiva, lo cual Gaara no entendía. Aunque, por supuesto, lo primero que acudió a su cabeza, fue la posibilidad del miedo. De que ella le temiera a él, lo cual no sería del todo extraño, sino normal. Aún había mucha gente en la aldea que le temía, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de cambiar esa percepción inicial de los aldeanos, lo hacían. Ahora que la recordaba –pues había estado intentando ubicarla de algún lado- aquella chica viajaba con Naruto. Era un ninja de Konoha.

Hinata, al percibir el eterno silencio como tortuoso, decidió que aquel era el momento oportuno (y exacto) para excusarse y marcharse de allí. Probablemente, para trasladar su vergüenza a otro lado, a otro lado donde nadie pudiera verla.

—L-Lo siento... y-yo... n-no quería m-molestar... —repitió la reverencia una y otra vez, nerviosa—. Y-Yo d-debo irme...

Y sin aguardar respuesta alguna (aunque realmente no creía que fuera a recibir una, de todas formas) dio media vuelta y tímidamente se marchó. Solo una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de él, cerró los ojos suavemente y suspiró. Al menos, lo había logrado. Se había armado de valor y le había dicho gracias por aquello. Esperaba, por otro lado, no haberlo ofendido. Ofenderlo o molestarlo era lo menos que Hinata deseaba y había deseado hacer. Solo había querido ser amable y cortés.

—¡Oy, Hinata! —exclamó una voz alegre que acababa de doblar en la esquina del pasillo en que ella se encontraba. Separándose de la pared contra la cual se había apoyado, Hinata se enderezó, sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta, nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, por Naruto.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!

El rubio se detuvo y sonrió —¿Qué haces aquí?

Aún más avergonzada, la chica bajó la cabeza y comenzó a dibujar círculos con uno de sus pies —Y-Yo... e-esto... —¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué había ido a hacer el ridículo frente al Kazekage de la arena? No, esa no era una opción. _P-Pensará q-que soy u-una tonta. _Las cosas ya eran bastante vergonzosas como lo eran en aquel momento—. Umm... N-Nada... N-Naruto-kun, e-esto... ¿t-tu?

El rubio sonrió jubiloso y rascó su nuca —Venía a ver a Gaara, Shikamaru me dijo que consultara algo con él... pero ya se me olvidó que... —confesó, riendo. Sonriendo débilmente, Hinata asintió, contemplando al rubio con timidez y admiración. Naruto no parecía tener vergüenza, en absoluto. Y eso le gustaba. _O-Ojalá pudiera s-ser como N-Naruto-kun... _—¡Oh, ahí esta!

Hinata, nerviosa, se enderezó aún más y giró la cabeza -con mejillas sonrojadas- lentamente hacia donde Naruto miraba. Allí, al final del pasillo, con el rostro impasible, se encontraba Gaara.

—¡Oy, Gaara! —exclamó el rubio con alegría, agitando el brazo en el aire animadamente. Hinata, en ese preciso instante, deseó desaparecer de allí. Y, por un segundo, temió desmayarse de la vergüenza. Pero, afortunadamente, ya había dejado esa etapa atrás.

El Kazekage, caminó con paso lento hacia ellos pero no se detuvo. Muy por el contrario, pasó junto a Naruto y Hinata y siguió de largo. Al parecer, el rubio comprendió que eso significaba que lo siguiera, porque inmediatamente lo hizo; corriendo tras él sonriente. Sin embargo, por un instante, y antes de pasar de largo, Gaara –aún con la vista al frente- miró de reojo a la joven Hyuuga para luego continuar mirando hacia delante. Fue tan solo un momento efímero, uno que probablemente no duró siquiera un segundo, ya que en el mismo instante en que el ojo de él se había posado en ella se había desviado de nuevo. Y aún así Hinata se sintió encoger en el lugar en que se encontraba parada. Se sintió ínfima y diminuta. La primera vez que lo había visto, minutos atrás, no se había percatado de la intensidad que anidaba en los ojos de él. Ahora, se sentía completamente aplastada por ella. Quizá, si lo había hecho enfadar.

—¡Adiós Hinata! Nos vemos luego...

La Hyuuga asintió suavemente y susurró, solo para sí —A-Adiós N-Naruto-kun...

Horas más tarde, se había reencontrado con los miembros de su equipo, a excepción de Sakura, quien había pasado el día entero en el hospital de la aldea intentando encontrar un antídoto al veneno que el grupo de rebeldes utilizaba y había utilizado en los guardias de Sunagakure. Shikamaru, por su parte, le había dicho a Naruto que aquel día podían prescindir de él, e inmediatamente el rubio se había marchado alegre en busca de Sakura –para tristeza y decepción de Hinata-. Ella y el Nara, se habían dedicado a hacer un breve reconocimiento de terreno –sin demasiados frutos-, y una vez que habían terminado el moreno se había marchado en busca de la rubia de la arena, dejando a Hinata completamente sola por el resto del día. Aburrida y alicaída, había paseado por las calles de la aldea durante horas completas. En muchas de ellas, había deseado que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran allí con ella, ya que sabía que ni Kiba ni Shino la dejarían sola. Sin embargo, se había resignado sabiendo que tal cosa no sucedería. Y se sentía aún peor sabiendo que Naruto estaba pasando su día entero con Sakura, pero intentaba ignorar el pensamiento, por doloroso que este fuera.

_N-Naruto-kun m-merece ser f-feliz... _Se repetía, y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Ella sabía por todo lo que Naruto había pasado, pues lo había visto. Siempre de cerca, pero siempre desde la distancia. Y había deseado ser ella quien caminara a su lado. Hinata solo había deseado estar junto a él. Pero, tristemente, ese no había sido el caso. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Hinata siempre había sabido que Sakura sería la elegida. Aún así, no había perdido las esperanzas. Porque eso era lo que había aprendido de _él_. Eso era lo que Naruto le había enseñado; a no rendirse, y no lo había hecho. Nunca lo había confesado en voz alta, pero no se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, no se arrepentía de haber prácticamente muerto por él. Naruto era importante para ella, la había salvado de la oscuridad y la soledad, y aún si no pudiera tenerlo nunca, Hinata siempre velaría por él. Porque Naruto era Naruto y, de una forma y otra, ella siempre lo amaría.

_N-Naruto-kun._


	5. Amabilidad

**Disclaimer****: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/10

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, por mi parte, debo admitir que muy feliz. Sus reviews me alegraron el día, en verdad, y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Bueno, es exactamente la mitad de la historia. Honestamente no había considerado hacer una historia tan larga, no se suponía que fuera así, pero no me arrepiento. Me gustó bastante el resultado y experimentar con la pareja y estos dos personajes por separado. Aunque no soy quien para hacer realmente juicios, ya que yo misma lo escribí y no seía objetiva. Por so, aprecio cualquier opinión, consejo o crítica que puedan darme. De verdad. Y agradezco profundamente que le hayan dado una oportunidad y más aún, gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y que agregaron mi humilde historia a Favoritos y a Alertas. De todas formas, debo admitir que quizá el GaaHina se esta volviendo una pequeña nueva adicción (y eso que nunca fue muy fanática de las parejas Crack, pero, ¡que va! Hay que mantener la mente abierta. Después de todo, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito...). En fin, no los aburro más. Espero el capítulo este a la altura de sus expectativas... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

V

"Amabilidad"

* * *

El día siguiente, al despertar, notó que Sakura tampoco estaba en la cama. Esta vez, no obstante, no era porque ella se hubiera despertado tarde, porque al bajar a desayunar tampoco la había visto, por lo que supuso que la pelirrosa tendría trabajo en el hospital desarrollando el antídoto por el que había sido convocada. Shikamaru, por otro lado, ya se encontraba con Naruto cuando ella descendió. El rubio, como siempre, se encontraba engullendo un pote de ramen instantáneo –que probablemente habría traído de Konoha, ya que continuaba quejándose de que era inconcebible que en Suna no hubiera-, mientras el moreno lo observaba con modorra y una expresión de asco en el rostro. Naruto, por supuesto, no se daba por aludido.

—Oy, ¿cómo puedes comer eso tan temprano?

Naruto sonrió, salsa de soya en el rostro, y replicó; gesticulando energéticamente con los palillos en mano —Nunca es demasiado temprano para comer ramen.

El Nara sentía diferir. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Discutir con Naruto sobre ramen no tenía sentido, y no era realmente relevante para la misión. Solo debía hacer una salvedad al respecto, era increíble el estómago que el rubio tenía. De ser él quien desayunara ramen, ya estaría vomitando por los rincones.

—B-Buenos días... —susurró Hinata finalmente, quien había presenciado todo en silencio. Desconcertados, ambos chicos se voltearon a verla. ¿Cuándo había llegado Hinata allí? Y, más concretamente, ¿por qué no la habían oído llegar?

Naruto sonrió, tallarín colgando de la boca —¡Oh! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a abofetear su frente. ¿Y este era el hombre que decía querer ser su Hokage? Peor aún, el que todos ellos creían que un día llegaría a Hokage –sin lugar a dudas —Problemático...

El rubio, volviéndose al segundo –olvidando a Hinata- parpadeó desconcertado. Luego habló, aunque, por supuesto, con la boca llena —¿Uh?

Pero Shikamaru no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y retomó su desayuno en silencio. Con timidez, Hinata se unió a ellos. Siempre en silencio.

—U-Uh... S-Shikamaru-kun... —susurró, el mencionado se volteó a verla. En las misiones que habitualmente realizaba, siempre eran Shino o Kiba quienes se ocupaban de consultar los detalles y el modo a proceder, y luego se lo comunicaban a ella. No porque ella no pudiera hacerlo, Hinata no era ninguna inútil, sino porque era demasiado tímida en ocasiones. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión particular, tendría que ser ella quien hiciera todo sola—. E-Esto... ¿q-qué haremos h-hoy?

El Nara recostó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, con expresión de cansancio –aún mirando eventualmente a Naruto engullir desaforadamente su ramen- y bostezó, sin molestarse en cubrir su boca —¡Tsk! Hoy será un día problemático... Temari y Kankuro nos acompañaran para hacer una exploración del terreno más a fondo.

Los ojos blancos de ella se volvieron tentativamente al rubio —Umm.. N-Naruto-kun, ¿t-tú v-vendrás?

El rubio sonrió triunfal y alzó su puño en el aire —¡Claro que si!. Les patearé el trasero a todos, de veras.

Asintiendo con una muy sutil sonrisa en sus rosados labios, la chica asintió. Feliz de que Naruto los acompañara aquel día. _K-Kiba-kun se enfadaría c-conmigo si supiera q-que estoy f-feliz p-porque Naruto-kun nos acompañe... _Pero era inevitable. Aún si lo intentaba, y realmente lo hacía, no podía simplemente desechar sus sentimientos de un día para el otro. Menos aún, cuando esos sentimiento llevaban años acumulándose en su frágil corazón. No, no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque él fuera.

Con las mejillas muy sutilmente coloreadas, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia excusándose, y se marchó a su habitación a prepararse para la misión. Debía ser cuidadosa, si deseaba no volver a cometer errores tontos. Al menos, eso era lo que Neji le decía cuando entrenaban juntos. Que no se distrajera y que no fuera tan gentil al atacar, que los enemigos no lo serían con ella. Hinata sabía, que Neji no comprendía que alguien fuera tan piadoso con las personas que tenían intenciones de asesinarla. Y por ello la había llamado débil y, aún a veces, continuaba viéndola de esa forma. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Hinata no deseaba lastimar a nadie ni herir a nadie, a menos que fuera sumamente necesario –como era el caso de proteger a un ser querido-, y por eso no lo haría. No llevaría las cosas al extremo a menos que fuera necesario. Una vez le había preguntado a sus amigos si ellos pensaban que era tonto que ella fuera así. Las respuestas, obviamente, habían variado de acuerdo a la persona. Kiba había dicho que, personalmente, no lo consideraba tonto pero que si lo consideraba un suicidio. Y que él se encargaría de hacer lo que tuviera que hacerse si ella no se animaba con tal de protegerla. Shino, había dicho algo similar en relación a lo segundo, que la protegería. Sin embargo, había creído las palabras de ella nobles. Y eso a Hinata le había agradado. El Aburame siempre era tan correcto y amable con ella.

Suspirando, amarró con delicadeza el protector de cabeza alrededor de su cuello, tomó su pequeña mochila lavanda y la cargó al hombro. Al descender, Naruto y Shikamaru ya la estaban aguardando.

—L-Lamento s-si demoré mucho... —dijo en su voz suave y pequeña, haciendo una reverencia. Ambos chicos le restaron importancia y, sin decir más, los tres se marcharon hacia el punto de encuentro con los hermanos de la arena.

Naruto, quien había empezado a sonreír burlonamente, dio un codazo al Nara a medida que se acercaban a Temari y Kankuro —¿Y? ¿Ya es oficial? Ya sabes... Temari y tú...

Shikamaru desvió la cabeza al otro lado fastidiado y avergonzado —¡Tsk! No se de que hablas... Esa mujer es demasiado problemática. Hinata contemplando enternecida la escena, comentó, en tono muy suave y bajo —T-Temari-san es muy b-bonita...

Ante esto, Naruto rió y dio una palmada a la chica en la espalda; dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella. E inevitablemente, Hinata se sonrojó. Pero no fue la única, aunque sí la más obvia.

—¡Bah! Como si quisiera involucrarme con alguien tan problemático. Esa mujer es el demonio. Las mujeres son problemáticas.

Hinata parpadeó confundida —¿Y-Yo también S-Shikamaru-kun?

—¿Uh? —el moreno rascó su nuca—. Nah, no te pareces en nada a Ino o a Sakura.

—O-Oh... Y... ummm... ¿e-eso e-es bueno?

Naruto rió y Shikamaru asintió perezosamente con la cabeza, alcanzando finalmente a Temari y Kankuro quienes aguardaban en la entrada de la aldea. La mujer, al verlo, sonrió de lado —Buenos días llorón.

Kankuro hizo lo mismo, solo que sonrió ante la expresión de fastidio del Nara. Luego, se cruzó de brazos y su semblante bufonesco se tornó algo más recatado —Gaara no vendrá con nosotros hoy.

Naruto pareció decepcionado. Shikamaru, por otro lado, permaneció indiferente a la noticia. Hinata, no obstante, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá lo había ofendido. La mirada intensa y grave que le había dedicado por un segundo en el corredor la había hecho sentirse extraña, pequeña. Y aunque no creía que su ofensa, si tal cosa había sido una ofensa, fuera grave; no tenía forma de determinar como podría haberlo percibido él. Hinata no conocía a Gaara. Tenía vagos recuerdos de él, del examen chunin. Pero lo único que recordaba en concreto era que daba miedo, pues incluso Akamaru había estado aterrado de él, y que Kiba le había aconsejado retirarse si le tocaba luchar contra Gaara. Cosa que nunca había sucedido. Además, recordaba –de aquella época- haber percibido una especia de carácter tempestuoso en él, quizá el Kazekage si se enfadaba con facilidad. Lo que hacía la situación del todo un poco peor. Hinata no quería ofender a nadie, sus intenciones habían sido buenas –como siempre-. Al levantar la mirada, notó que sus cuatro acompañantes ya se estaban marchando. Apresurando el paso, los alcanzó. Y aún entonces ninguno pareció prestarle demasiada atención. Nadie lo hacía realmente.

Apartando el pensamiento de lado, activó el Byakugan tras unos instantes y comenzó a escanear el área con su mirada. Si quería ser útil, si no quería estorbarle al resto, debería esforzarse por su cuenta. Por lo que, sin decir nada, comenzó a analizar el terreno con sus privilegiados ojos blancos. Las venas de sus temples, alrededor de sus orbes perladas, se habían recortado contra su piel; así como su pupila igual de blanca se había agrietado en el proceso.

Nada. Alrededor de ellos, en un rango de 10 kilómetros de distancia, no había nada. Lo cual era extraño pues, según les habían dicho, la guarida del grupo se encontraba próxima a la entrada de la aldea. De esa forma, podrían vigilar los movimientos de Sunagakure y atacar cuando el momento lo requiriera. Ahora que lo pensaba, y si mal no recordaba, el grupo se hacía llamar "Cobras del desierto"... La ocurrencia era algo infantil, Hinata lo sabía. Porque se llamaran de esa forma no quería decir que fueran a tener similaridad alguna con el animal tras el cual se nombraron. Sin embargo, era una posibilidad. Bajando la mirada, escaneó bajo tierra y arena. Allí, a unos dos kilómetros de donde estaban ellos, se encontraba la guarida de los rebeldes. Ocultos bajo tierra, por supuesto. Y, por lo que podía ver, eran sesenta aproximadamente. Al menos ella veía sesenta circuitos de chakra bien diferenciados, y realmente dudaba que aquellas personas pudieran hacer el jutsu de clonación de Naruto.

Desactivando su Byakugan, suspiró —¿Umm... S-Shikamaru-kun?

El mencionado se volteó a ver a Hinata, así como todo el resto —¿Sucede algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza, removiéndose incómoda por ser el centro de atención de todos ellos —N-No... e-es solo q-que... u-uh... c-creo que l-lo encontré...

Naruto sonrió emocionado —¡¿En serio?

Hinata hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento —E-Eso creo...

—¿Y? ¿Dónde esta? —esta vez, el impaciente fue Kankuro. Lo cual hizo que Hinata se sintiera aún más nerviosa. Bajando la cabeza, señaló con el dedo tímidamente hacia el suelo. Todos observaron a la chica y el gesto, las conclusiones viniendo por su cuenta y al instante, sin necesidad de pensarlas.

—¿Bajo tierra? —exclamó Temari, molesta. Su hermano se mostró de acuerdo.

—¡Esas ratas!

Naruto, sonriente, rodeó a Hinata con un brazo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla alegremente; sin percatarse que la situación la estaba alterando a ella —¡Bien hecho Hinata! ¡Eres genial!

_N-Naruto-kun... N-Na-Naruto-kun... m-me e-esta... _Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse ligera, como siempre sucedía cada vez que se acercaba al desmayo, el rubio la soltó. Dejándola completamente ruborizada y sofocada —¡¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y Temari se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza —No seas problemático Naruto, debe haber como veinte sujetos allí abajo...

—E-Esto... —todos volvieron a voltearse a ella, expectantes—. S-Sesenta... ummm... v-vi sesenta...

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja en la dirección del rubio —¿Ves? Es prácticamente un suicidio ir sin un plan de acción y refuerzos. Además, Sakura aún no encontró el antídoto. Sin él no es sensato ir.

—¡Pero- —Temari lo cortó en seco.

—Shikamaru tiene razón.

Fastidiado, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos —Todos ustedes son unos aburridos —solo Hinata y Kankuro encontraron el comentario gracioso, aunque ella lo disimuló con una pequeña sonrisa gentil. Kankuro, por otro lado, soltó abiertamente unas cuantas carcajadas. Shikamaru y Temari no parecieron complacidos. La segunda incluso dedicó una mirada severa a su hermano.

Cuando regresaron, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte ya. Para Hinata, aquel era el momento del día más agradable. El calor descendía pero la temperatura aún no era fría. Además, los tonos de rojo y anaranjados que parecían pinceladas en el cielo, hacían un bonito contraste con el dorado de la arena; haciendo lucir el paisaje como si de una pintura se tratara. Hinata había descubierto, que cuando se lo miraba atentamente, el desierto no era tan adusto como parecía, sino que podía llegar a ser incluso agradable de estar, y agradable a la vista. Era un gusto adquirido, por supuesto, pero uno que no tomaba demasiado en arraigarse.

Alegre, como no se había sentido desde que abandonaron la aldea (por supuesto que su aporte a la misión influía directamente en su estado de ánimo), contempló las primera estrellas aparecer sobre el cielo tenuemente oscurecido. En Konoha, ver las estrellas era más difícil por los techos altos y los cables y los postes de luces. Aquí, sin embargo, no parecía haber inconveniente para visualizar las estrellas. Y aquella noche habría luna llena. Convencida, decidió que cuando todo estuviera oscuro vería las estrellas.

Desde la ventana, contempló con sus maravillados ojos blancos el infinito firmamento negro. Salpicado de pequeñas gotas plateadas, eso parecía en aquel momento. _Q-Que bonito... _Eso parecían las estrellas, pequeñas lágrimas derramadas sobre la estela celeste. Temerosa y cuidadosa, se inclinó aún más sobre el marco de la ventana redonda para ver mejor. Desafortunadamente, el techo del edificio contiguo le ocultaba gran parte del panorama. Dubitativa, miró a Sakura dormir apaciblemente en su cama y de regreso al cielo. Quizá, si subía a la terraza, podría ver mejor. Y realmente deseaba hacerlo pero, ¿y si se enfadaban con ella por estar allí? No, no creía realmente que fuera a meterse en problemas solo por ver el cielo. ¿O si? No, finalmente decidió que no lo creía. Aún así, iría con cuidado para no despertar ni molestar a nadie.

Tomando una túnica de las que le habían otorgado, se la colocó para resguardarse del frío, y en sumo silencio salió de la recámara; Sakura aún dormía. Ayudándose con una mano, acariciando la pared, se guió hacia los corredores abiertos y hacia la escalera que Hinata sabía llevaba arriba. Por unos instantes, permaneció inmóvil en el primer escalón, con un pie arriba y otra abajo. ¿Y si en verdad estaba haciendo algo mal? No quería creerlo, pero tenía sus dudas. Sentía como si, de hecho, estuviera mal. Aún así, ascendió, armándose de valor. Una vez afuera, el frío golpeó contra su rostro. Aferrando la capa más contra su cuerpo, continuó subiendo escalón por escalón hasta el final, mirando eventualmente la pequeña nubecita que se formaba con la exhalación de su aliento. Arriba de su cabeza, la gran bóveda celeste se extendía, negra y majestuosa.

En el instante en que puso un pie sobre la terraza, no obstante, se paralizó. La terraza no era grande aunque de forma circular, como el edificio. Y, de allí, tal y como Hinata había previsto, se podía ver el cielo perfectamente. Sin embargo, no era lo que estaba arriba de su cabeza lo que la hizo detenerse en seco; sino lo que estaba adelante. Al parecer, no estaba sola. Alguien más estaba allí, sentado sobre el borde con una pierna colgando y la otra plegada contra su cuerpo, sobre cuya rodilla descansaba su codo. Llevaba una túnica, al igual que ella, y esta ondeaba eventualmente con el viento frío; así como lo hacía su corto cabello rojo. Apoyada junto a la persona en cuestión, había una gran calabaza.

Inmóvil, permaneció unos instantes, intentando decidir qué era correcto hacer y que no lo era. Seguramente, sería descortés marcharse sin siquiera anunciar su presencia. Por otro lado, él no parecía haberse percatado de ella allí, parada y en silencio, por lo que marcharse sin decir nada era una opción. Además, Hinata aún creía que existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella lo hubiera ofendido. Si tal era el caso, no quería siquiera imaginarse como lo tomaría él el que ella estuviera paseando por su aldea sin su permiso. Más aún, paseando por su terraza sin autorización de nadie. Quizá si había hecho algo malo, aunque Hinata solo había querido ver las estrellas.

De repente, la voz seria e indiferente de alguien resonó en el silencio de la noche —¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata, sobresaltada, llevó una mano a su pecho y contempló la nuca del pelirrojo en silencio, avergonzada. Cierto era, que no había esperado encontrar a nadie más allí, menos aún, al Kazekage de la aldea. Pero, más aún, se avergonzaba de haber sido encontrada allí de esa forma. Si Gaara no se había ofendido antes, ahora probablemente lo haría. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para deambular por Sunagakure sin permiso alguno? Y no ayudaba el hecho de que, seriamente, había considerado no decir nada y marcharse; cuando él había sido conciente de su presencia desde el principio. O eso parecía al menos.

—Y-Yo... Y-Yo... —tartamudeó e, instintiva y mecánicamente, se inclinó hacia delante en una pequeña reverencia. Con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, particularmente los ojos, y susurró— l-lo siento. N-No q-quería...

Él la observó de reojo, en silencio, intentar disculparse una y otra vez. Luego, como si nada, se puso de pie, colgó la calabaza en su hombro, y contemplando la luna una última vez, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Hacia Hinata, la cual se sonrojó aún más, sudando frío por la nuca al verlo acercarse más y más hacia ella. _V-Viene h-hacia aquí... ¿e-estará e-enfadado?_

—¡Y-Yo... —balbuceó, forzándose a alzar la voz para que él la oyera. Gaara se detuvo en medio de un paso, observándola aún en silencio— y-ya me i-iba! L-Lamento m-mucho... h-haber i-interrumpido y-y... h-haber venido a-aquí. S-Solo q-quería... —Hinata bajó la cabeza, arrepentida. Su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza casi palpable— v-ver e-el cielo... E-Es muy b-bonito... y-y... c-como aquí s-se ve m-mejor q-que d-desde casa p-pensé... —suspiró—. L-Lo siento...

El pelirrojo alzó la vista al cielo y contempló un instante la eterna oscuridad sobre sus cabezas. Era cierto, en efecto, que el cielo se vislumbraba con mayor facilidad desde el desierto que desde cualquier otro lado. Y, personalmente, él no tenía ningún inconveniente con que ella permaneciera allí.

Bajando la cabeza nuevamente, fijó sus ojos por un instante en los de ella, y retomó su caminata lenta hacia la escalera. Su semblante, como siempre, neutral e impasible. Sin delatar el más mínimo pensamiento o sentimiento que pudiera tener en el momento —Ya me retiraba.

Y tras decir aquello, pasó a su lado –ya que Hinata apresuradamente se había apartado, trastabillando ligeramente en el proceso-, se detuvo un instante para decir unas palabras que Hinata solo atinó a oír por casualidad, y se marchó. Dejándola completamente sola en la azotea.

Ella contempló la dirección por la que se había marchado en silencio, el viento meciendo su larga cabellera índigo. Ambas manos, habían ido a parar contra su pecho. _No te salvé_. Eso había dicho él exactamente, esas habían sido sus frías palabras. Pero, para ella, sí lo había hecho. Si la había ayudado. De no ser por él, Hinata habría impactado contra el suelo. Y estaba segura que había sido él quien había detenido el impacto. Ahora más que nunca, creía que –de una forma u otra- podía haberlo ofendido. Y eso la entristecía completamente. Ella solo había querido ser amable con él. Quizá debería disculparse...


	6. Útil

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

6/10

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos demasiado con mi bla bla sin sentido. Sin embargo, creo necesario agradecerles su amabilidad, no por una mera formalidad sino porque realmente lo siento. Y sepan disculpar mi forma de escribir, parece bastante impersonal para una nota de autor pero no puedo evitarlo: Escribo así. A riesgo de sonar reiterativa, voy a decirlo de todas formas: ¡Gracias! Realmente, gracias a todos los lectores y gracias aún más a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión (sus Reviews realmente volvieron a alegrarme el día) y a quienes agregaron la historia a Favoritos y a Alertas). Como siempre, espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

VI

"Útil"

* * *

Envarado, y con ambas manos tras la espalda, observó por la ventana de su despacho y hacia el exterior. Por la línea imaginaria del horizonte, el sol comenzaba a asomar lenta y moderadamente. El cielo, una vez más, se teñía de rojo, que entremezclado con el anaranjado y el amarillo, daba una sensación incendiaria al firmamento. Había presenciado todo el momento desde el inicio, desde que la luna había estado en lo más alto hasta que se había desvanecido para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer, y lo había hecho porque no había dormido. Algo que hacía a menudo, no dormir. Aún con la remoción del Shukaku de su cuerpo y su retorno a la vida, Gaara se había encontrado prácticamente incapaz de dormir. Suponía que los años de abstinencia tenían su influencia en el proceso. Incluso si le habían dicho que poco a poco lo lograría, que su cuerpo se reajustaría y readaptaría, no lo había logrado. La necesidad del dormir no había reaparecido en su espectro de necesidades. Algunas veces, muy espaciadas, eventuales y distantes, se sorprendía de sentir un estupor, una especie de letargo y por un breve período de tiempo dormitaba sobre su silla, pero eso era todo hasta el momento. Nada más. Después de todo, años de autocontrol lo habían llevado a su estado de insomnio constante y eterno, y lo más probable era que le tomara años revertir todo aquello. Pero era lógico, no era lo único que le había tomado años hacer.

La percepción que sus hermanos y la aldea tenían de él era una de esas. En un principio, Temari y Kankuro habían aceptado confundidos sus disculpas –aquel día en que huían de Konoha- pero aunque lo habían creído sincero en el momento, días después habían empezado a tener sus dudas. Gaara no podía culparlos, el cambio había sido quizá demasiado radical. Había pasado de ser un asesino a sangre fría, un monstruo –el monstruo que la aldea y los hombres habían hecho de él-, a ser un simple hombre derrotado. Y nada menos que por alguien excéntricamente ridículo como lo era el Jinchuuriki de la hoja. Naruto, con todas sus ridiculeces y su fanfarronería, había luchado contra él hasta el final solo por defender a los que consideraba suyos. Y cuando no había tenido más fuerzas, ni más chakra, lo había atacado impactando su cabeza contra la de él, y luego su puño contra el suyo. Era ridículo, en gran medida. Antes de haber ido a Konoha, Gaara no había conocido lo que era el dolor físico. Lo único que había sabido de él, por mucho tiempo, era lo que Yashamaru le había explicado; y, aún entonces, Gaara intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. Si bien había llegado a término –o algo similar a eso- con su pasado, no había logrado erradicarlo completamente de su cabeza. Y, definitivamente, no había hecho desaparecer el dolor en su interior cada vez que pensaba en ello. Por eso también, Kankuro y Temari habían mantenido su distancia durante –tal y como habían hecho siempre- el primer tiempo. Para él, había sido un extraño período de transición. Había sido abrir la caja de Pandora que era su perturbada mente y dejar que todos los fantasmas de su pasado regresaran a él. Se había sentido inestable, no dejaría de admitirlo –y quizá por ello sus hermanos habían actuado con cautela-, pero poco a poco todo había empezado a tener sentido. O lo más similar a eso que existiera. En todo caso, había logrado controlar –poco a poco- los espasmódicos ataques homicidas y los arranques de ira contenida. No había sido fácil, años y años debían desaparecer en un breve período, pero Gaara lo había logrado. Había logrado no volver a asesinar a alguien desde su combate con Naruto, al menos no por el deseo perverso que en un inicio lo había comandado, y lo había hecho sin ayuda. Poco a poco, sus hermanos lo habían percibido también –el cambio- y habían decidido acercarse a él. No solo en términos afectivos, sino también en términos físicos, pues ellos rara vez permanecían a menos de dos metros de distancia de él.

Los habitantes de la aldea, por otro lado, eran tema aparte. Aún si percibían el cambio –aunque Gaara no había sabido si lo hacían- habían decidido no confiar en él. No aún. Él era el error de su pasado, la equivocación que debía ser erradicada, un peligro para sí mismo y para el resto, una amenaza, un monstruo. Gaara era todo eso, y nada más. Kankuro, cuando ya se sentía confortable hablando con él –otra cosa que le había tomado tiempo, a ambos- le había dicho que se rindiera. Que de no hacerlo, sufriría porque ellos no lo veían como él lo hacía. Que para ellos, él aún era una amenaza. Y, en las noches, cuando el Shukaku le susurraba en la mente que lo liberara, Gaara también lo había creído, pero nunca había cedido. Y había respondido que no podía hacerlo, que no podía ceder ni a las demandas del demonio en su interior ni podía ceder ante lo que los aldeanos pensaban de él porque quedarse de brazos cruzados solo causaría más miedo y sufrimiento. Y él no podía permitir eso. Uzumaki Naruto le había enseñado aquello, y si lo intentaba quizá algún día pudiera ser como _él_. Y realmente quería creerlo, y había querido hacerlo, que algún día obtendría esos lazos que lo fortalecerían y lo harían más fuerte de lo que ya era. Mientras tanto, solo le quedaba entrenar y esforzarse para construir su propio camino –como Kazekage de la aldea de la arena- y quizá algún día, lejano o cercano, aquellas personas que lo habían odiado y temido decidirían poner sus vidas y su futuro en las manos de él. Irónicamente, ese día había llegado más pronto de lo que había pensado.

Cruzándose de brazos, deslizó la mirada lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la calle que cruzaba por detrás del edificio en que se encontraba. Allí, justo debajo de su ventana –que se encontraba en el tercer piso- había un grupo de niños pequeños jugando alegremente con una pelota. Y cerca de ellos, otro niño observando desde la distancia y en silencio al resto jugar. De entrada, la situación le resultó violentamente familiar; y por un segundo sintió su memoria sacudirse, pero eso ya rara vez le afectaba. Aún así, no pudo apartar la mirada por lo que siguió contemplando; más que a los niños jugar, al que se encontraba solo en un rincón sentado. En apariencia, no se parecía demasiado a él; tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones, por lo que no podía decir que se tratara de un Deja Vú. De hecho, no lo era; porque aquel niño no tenía ni había tenido jamás un monstruo en su interior. Pero los ojos eran los mismos. La huella de la soledad, su firma estaba allí garabateada cruelmente en la mirada triste y distante de aquel niño. Se preguntó si, en aquel entonces, él habría lucido de esa forma. Perdido. Supuso que era probable.

Una segunda persona, también estaba contemplando lo mismo que él y sus ojos aguamarina se deslizaron muy lentamente hacia ella. Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga era su nombre; por lo que había leído en el informe que la Hokage de Konoha le había enviado. Por lo demás, no recordaba demasiado de ella. Su rostro era un borrón más de los tantos que había visto en el examen chunin. En apariencia, era extraña y a la vez ordinaria. Probablemente, su rasgo más notorio eran sus blancos ojos, heredados de su familia. Si hacía memoria cautamente, recordaba haber visualizado un combate entre dos miembros del clan de ojos blancos. De los detalles, no había retenido demasiado. De hecho, toda esa parte de su vida era borrosa. Pero sí recordaba que el combate había sido entre primos y que el mayor de ellos dos había quebrado a la menor sin piedad alguna. Se preguntó entonces, si aquella niña patética de cabello corto y débil, sería esta misma persona que se encontraba en su aldea en aquellos momentos. En aquel entonces, el verla rota y escupiendo sangre lo había alterado. Había hecho estragos en su cabeza y el Shukaku había tomado la oportunidad para empezar a despertar de su largo encierro. Si, la crueldad del combate lo había excitado de manera sádica, pero ahora ese tipo de cuestiones lo tenían sin cuidado. Finalmente, con la partida del Shukaku, Gaara se atrevía a decir que el instinto asesino había desaparecido casi por completo. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de volver a descascararse aún permanecía.

Volviendo la vista al frente, se preguntó porque aquella persona también estaría contemplando la escena. Por su parte, él sabía porque lo hacía –aunque no sabía porque seguía haciéndolo porque el recuerdo pulsante era demasiado perturbador-; pero las razones de ella seguían siendo un misterio para él. Aún así, no escapó a sus ojos la mirada triste de ella.

Un gentil "tap" contra la punta de sus pies hizo que Hinata bajara su blanca mirada al suelo. Allí, delante suyo, yacía la pelota que los niños habían estado pateando hasta recién. Delicadamente, se agachó y la tomó entre sus dos manos; observando al niño solitario que miraba la pelota con anhelo. Estaba solo, Hinata sabía lo que se sentía. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Para ella, soledad era yacer de niña en la esquina de su habitación con los brazos abrazando sus piernas y sollozando por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte -porque, si lo fuera, quizá su papá la querría y la habría querido-, soledad era ir a la academia sola y observar desde la distancia a todos los niños sonreír, menos ella –y, ocasionalmente, Naruto-. Soledad era contemplar con tristeza a las demás niñas de su clase, deseando que alguna de ellas se acercara a hablarle, tal y como Ino había hecho con Sakura. Soledad era entrenar hasta hacer sangrar las palmas de sus manos para ser notada, por su padre, por el clan. Soledad era oír las palabras que Hiashi le había dicho a Kurenai aquella vez en su casa. _Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene solo cinco años... ¡no es lo que necesita el clan Hyuuga!_. Soledad era no ser necesitada por nadie en el mundo... Eso era. Lo más doloroso del mundo.

Por lo que, negando la cabeza, caminó hacia el pequeño y le otorgó a él la pelota y no al resto —T-Toma... —susurró, amablemente. De reojo, observó al resto de los niños quejarse pero cuando este se acercó a los demás, pelota en mano, todos dejaron de hablar a la vez y simplemente se pusieron a jugar de nuevo. Un gesto, tan solo eso y todo podía ser distinto. Todo podría haber sido distinto, para ella, para Naruto, y para todos aquellos niños olvidados por el resto; si alguien se hubiera acercado y les hubieran tendido una mano. A Sakura, Ino la había salvado. A Naruto, Sasuke. Y a ella, Naruto –aunque hasta recientemente Hinata nunca se lo había confesado. Eso era: que lo amaba-. Y más tarde Kiba y Shino habían cumplido el mismo papel. Sin embargo, habían debido sufrir demasiado antes de llegar a donde se encontraban ahora.

Una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse en sus cavilaciones. Era rígida y seria, aunque tenía un cierto borde frío —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nerviosa, Hinata se enderezó y se volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Por supuesto, no se había sorprendido de ver que era Gaara; porque ya lo había deducido por su voz. Pero aún no podía evitar dejar de pensar que lo había ofendido. Y ahora sonaba como si hubiera hecho otra cosa mal —Y-Yo... Yo... s-solo quería a-ayudar... —susurró. Él continuó observándola impasiblemente, brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

_¿P-Por qué? _¿Acaso necesitaba una razón para ayudar a alguien? —E-Esto... n-no entiendo, l-lo siento.

Él simplemente miró por encima del hombro a ella, por un instante, hacia donde se encontraban los niños jugando, para luego volver sus ojos aguamarina a los blancos de ella. Por alguna razón, la forma en que Gaara la miraba la inquietaba. Como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Incómoda, se removió en su lugar —U-Ummm... ¿G-Gaara-sama?

Él negó con la cabeza para sí. No entendía, no la podía descifrar y le estaba inquietando. En su vida, solo una persona lo había inquietado de esa manera. Solo una persona lo había desequilibrado por completo. Naruto. Pero de eso habían pasado demasiados años ya. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a encontrar a nadie como él. Los seres humanos, por naturaleza, eran egoístas. Vivían por sí mismos y se amaban por encima del resto de las personas. Eso le habían enseñado de niño sus experiencias, eso había aprendido por su cuenta porque nadie se había molestado en mostrarle las formas del mundo. Simplemente lo habían arrojado a este como un monstruo entre humanos. Y, por supuesto, no había encajado. No había pertenecido. Había sido despreciado, repulsado y rechazado por los demás. Y aún el sentimiento de completa pertenencia le era ajeno. Lo más cercano a aquello era su amistad con Naruto, quien era la excepción a la regla, pero eso no invalidaba la regla por completo. Si había excepción, era porque había regla. Aún cuando él quisiera, en efecto, ser parte de la excepción.

—¿Cuáles son tus motivos ulteriores para realizar lo que hiciste? —explicó, colecto y con suma formalidad.

Hinata, por una razón u otra, sentía que estaba siendo acusada de algo; pero no podía percibir de que se trataba. Balbuceando, intentó responder a su pregunta lo mejor posible —Umm... N-No... e-esto... Y-Yo solo q-quería a-ayudar... s-solo eso...

—¿Ayudar? —aunque era una pregunta, el semblante de él no manifestó desconcierto alguno. Su tono de voz tampoco.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente, dibujando un círculo en la arena con su pie nervioso —S-Si... y-yo... solo q-quería ser ú-útil...

Las palabras encajaron en algún lugar de su cabeza, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Como si una pieza faltante hubiera caído en el lugar justo en que debía ir. _Algún día, quiero ser útil para los demás. _Eso había dicho a Kankuro aquella vez, cuando había compartido con él su ambición de ser Kazekage.

—Útil —repitió, pensativo. Si, él quería ser útil. Quería serle útil a su aldea y a las personas que habitaban en ella. Quería serle útil a sus hermanos y reparar los errores de su pasado. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Ella a quien quería serle útil? Sin tapujos, soltó la pregunta con el semblante inexpresivo —Útil, ¿a quien?

Gaara era conciente que carecía del tacto necesario para establecer una relación interpersonal informal. En relación a las formalidades, la cuestión no era realmente difícil porque las reglas estaban escritas. En algún lugar, aunque no necesariamente físico, estaba escrito cómo debía sentarse y referirse a los demás y como debía saludar formalmente a los diplomáticos de otros países. Y ellos siempre terminaban conforme con él, porque seguir reglas escritas no era necesariamente difícil. Sin importar el tipo de persona o el tema a tratar, el protocolo a seguir era siempre el mismo. Tratar con personas cotidianamente era distinto, y a veces se encontraba teniendo que evaluar sus expresiones y midiendo sus palabras para no revelar demasiado. Sin embargo, había notado que las reacciones de cada ser humano con el que se había topado, frente a su persona, resultaban diferentes. Algunos eran ridículamente cordiales y repulsivamente falsos, tanto que ni se molestaban en ocultarlo. Otros, lo miraban con cautela –estos eran la gran mayoría-, y solo una pequeña minoría lo trataba algo más relajadamente. Sus hermanos, por supuesto, eran parte de esa minoría. En algunas ocasiones, Matsuri también lo era, aunque él aún no había llegado a la instancia de corresponder tal familiaridad; y Naruto, quien cada vez que lo veía lo desconcertaba aún más. Sin embargo, el rubio era sincero en todas sus acciones y palabras, y con los años se había acostumbrado a tratarlo, a su forma.

No obstante; esta chica, frente a él, era un completo tema aparte. Entraba en todas las categorías y no lo hacía en ninguna. Era cordial, y ridículamente amable, pero sus acciones no eran falsas. Sus ojos blancos eran demasiado trasparentes y Gaara dudaba realmente que alguien como ella supiera cómo manipular y engañar –de hecho, se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido en el mundo hasta aquel momento-. Cuando lo veía, se tensaba y empezaba a removerse inquieta, pero no era cautela lo que él percibía en Hinata. No era mesura ni reserva. Era simplemente un patrón de comportamiento que lo desconcertaba. Y, había notado –en las pocas veces que la había vislumbrado interactuar-, que tal patrón se incrementaba estando Naruto presente. También era familiar, pero con un aire formal que no dejaba exactamente en claro cual era el trato que esperaba. Y en todo ello era sincera. Era desconcertante, ciertamente. Se preguntó que clase de vínculo tendría ella con Uzumaki Naruto.

Y se preguntó que clase de carencia de tacto habría cometido para provocar tal reacción en la muchacha frente a ella. La cual, había bajado la cabeza –con su piel extremadamente roja- y había comenzado a removerse en su lugar aún más inquieta, haciendo algo extraño con sus dos dedos índices.

—Ummm... Y-Yo... q-quiero s-ser útil a m-mi p-padre, q-quiero q-que me n-note..., a N-Neji-nii-san, a S-Shino-kun y a K-Kiba-kun también... q-quiero p-poder a-ayudar... —la mirada triste retornó a sus ojos—. N-No quiero q-quedarme a-atrás. Q-Quiero p-poder a-ayudar a... —tomó aire y se armó de valor— a N-Naruto-kun t-también...

Tal y como había creído, aquella chica tenía un vínculo con Naruto; y por lo que podía percibir era un vínculo complejo e intenso. Tanto así para considerarlo una persona importante para ella. Junto con el resto de nombres que Gaara asumía serían sus camaradas. _Hasta ahora, mis vínculos con los demás solo eran de odio y asesinatos. Pero, verlo pelear con tanto empeño, me hizo cuestionarme qué es en realidad un vínculo. Creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco. Sufrimiento, tristeza... y alegría. Poder compartirlos con otra persona... Uzumaki Naruto... Siento que aprendí esto cuando luché contra él..._

—¿Cuál es el vínculo que te une a Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Qué es para ti? —una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza se mezcló en sus ojos blancos y, por un momento, habían parecido tener algo similar a color en sus orbes descoloridas.

—N-Naruto-kun... él... N-Naruto-kun me s-salvó... —confesó, ¿por qué? No sabía. Pero había sentido la necesidad de contestar con honestidad a la pregunta, aunque así era como siempre lo hacía de todas formas. Hinata era honesta. Era la única forma que conocía de ser—. Y-Yo... s-siempre lloraba y m-me rendía... N-Naruto-kun m-me enseñó e-el camino c-correcto... Y-Yo solo q-quería ser f-fuerte y d-dejar de r-rendirme... Y-Yo solo q-quería... y-yo solo quiero... s-ser ú-útil... —finalizó, alzando la mirada tímidamente hacia él.

Gaara permaneció inmóvil, observándola en silencio. Las palabras de ella cayendo una a una en su cabeza. Las palabras de Hinata haciendo eco con las suyas propias. _Quiero trabajar duro para que los demás acepten mi existencia. Eso es lo que pensé al ver a Uzumaki Naruto. Él pasó por el mismo sufrimiento que yo. Y me enseñó que puedes cambiar la vida que llevas. Algún día, quiero ser útil a los demás. _Sus discursos eran exactamente iguales. Casi idénticos. Tanto que era inquietante.


	7. Amor Odio

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/10

A tres capítulos del final. ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos los lectores el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia. Y también quisiera agradecerles aún más a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review con su opinión. En verdad, lo aprecio mucho y espero no duden en seguir haciéndome saber lo que piensan (sea opinión, corrección o crítica, todo es válido). Por cierto, perdonen si los capítulos les parecen demasiado cortos. Como dije, es mi primer GaaHina que no es One-shot y tampoco se suponía que iba a pasar de tres capítulos. Pero sepan que de acá en más la longitud de los capítulos va a en progrediente. Además, creo que ya me volví demasiado adicta a esta pareja... Quizá haga otro fic más largo después de este. No se. Por el momento, simplemente les reitero mis agradecimientos y los dejo para que lean tranquilos. Espero el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

VII

"Amor-Odio"

* * *

Desde su silla, observó por la ventana y hacia el exterior. Como era inevitable en el desierto, las nubes estaban completamente ausentes del panorama. Nada. En el cielo no había nada. Dentro, en el despacho, tampoco había demasiado que observar. Era un cuarto pequeño, con la única ventana redonda –propia de la arquitectura de Sunagakure- tras él y un escritorio en medio. En las paredes, no había cuadro ni foto alguna. Y sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, había únicamente una planta en una redondeada maceta blanca que había colocado Temari allí cuando él se había convertido en Kazekage. Suponía que lo había hecho para darle algo de vida al lugar, no que a él le importara realmente. Pero en cierto modo le daba algo de variedad de color a la habitación, bastante monocromática en sí y por sí. Allí, en Suna, todo lucía del color de la arena, no solo la arena. Las paredes, los techos, las casas, también lucían de esa forma. Todo lucía similar. Pero Gaara no se quejaba del panorama, en él había crecido y estaba acostumbrado. Además, el aislamiento del desierto le proveía innumerables momentos de soledad. Y aunque era cierto que Gaara había dejado de ser un misántropo para con el resto del mundo, eso no significaba que no le gustara estar por su cuenta. Porque, de hecho, lo hacía. El relacionarse con personas era exhaustivo, y en su situación particular, requería aún mucho más trabajo de lo habitual.

Naruto le había enseñado sobre vínculos y sobre amor, y Gaara creía comprender un poco más sobre todo aquello. Sabía que la soledad era lo más doloroso del mundo, porque lo había sentido en carne propia y estaba tatuado en toda su frente. Sabía que, para existir, alguien debía reconocer su existencia y no era él quien tenía que arrebatársela a los otros junto con sus vidas, como había creído en el pasado, sino que tenía que ganarse el reconocimiento. Esa era, en primer lugar, la razón por la que se había convertido en Kazekage. Porque quería ser reconocido, no como una amenaza y alguien a quien todos debieran temerle –como habían hecho por mucho tiempo y que muchos aún hacían- sino como alguien que pudiera ser útil. Útil, esa era la palabra. Lo más doloroso de la soledad, era no ser necesitado por nadie en el mundo. Y él aún a veces sentía que esa sensación regresaba, sin bien con menos –mucha- menos fuerza, cuando recordaba su pasado. Ese pasado que lo había convertido en lo que era y en lo que había sido, esas personas de su pasado que lo habían convertido en monstruo. Pero él no siempre había sido un monstruo, antes de eso, había sido un niño –como todo niño- intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo, e intentando comprender las cosas que a su alrededor sucedían.

Amor, en la teoría, Gaara había creído comprenderlo. Yashamaru se lo había explicado, aquel día cuando había preguntado sobre el dolor. Le había dicho que era dedicarse a una persona que era importante para uno, y que se expresaba protegiendo a esa persona. Que curaba el dolor. _Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor. _Eso le había dicho. _Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. Como mi hermana. Sé que mi hermana siempre te quiso, Gaara-sama._ Y él había asentido. Quizá, si lo intentaba, todo podría empezar a funcionar. Y lo había hecho, lo había intentado. Había corrido hasta la casa de aquella niña con una bolsa de ungüento en mano y se había disculpado. Le había ofrecido la medicina, pero ella solo le había cerrado la puerta en el rostro y lo había llamado monstruo, como todos. Todos menos Yashamaru; él nunca lo había llamado de esa forma: _Después de todo eres una persona cercana e importante para mi, Gaara-sama._

En la teoría, había sido amado. Por su fallecida madre, que había dado su vida para traerlo al mundo, por Yashamaru, quien se suponía había debido protegerlo. Por todos ellos. Eso le habían dicho, pero todo había sido una mentira. _No, eso no es verdad. Es verdad que recibí la orden de Kazekage-sama... Pero podría haberla rechazado si hubiese querido. Gaara-sama... En el fondo de mi corazón... Te odiaba. Te llevaste la vida de mi querida hermana al nacer. El recuerdo de mi hermana... Intenté amarte pensando que tú eras su preciado hijo... Pero no pude. Mi hermana no deseó tu nacimiento. Mi hermana te puso tu nombre. El nombre de este niño es Gaara. Un Asura que se ama a sí mismo. Te puso ese nombre para que pudieras seguir existiendo... porque odiaba y maldecía a esta aldea al morir, y deseaba que su profundo odio... existiera y permaneciera... Para dejar que otros lo conocieran. No eras amado. _Una gran mentira. Una que, literalmente, le había estallado en el rostro –junto con lo que quedaba de su tío-. _Eso es. Por favor, muere. _Una que había terminado de quebrarlo.

No había sido creado por amor, no había sido concebido por él tampoco. Desde el inicio, había sido concebido en el odio. ÉL era odio, era el odio de su madre vivo y pulsante en él. El odio al sacrificio que había sido forzada –porque nunca había deseado tenerlo-, el odio a la aldea, el odio –quizá, pues ahora estaba suponiendo- a su padre por haberle hecho aquello. Había sido nombrado, también, en honor a ese odio. Y había estructurado, a partir de allí, su vida en torno a él. Era solamente obvio, dado que no conocía nada más. El odio era su origen y sería su fin, no había nada más.

O eso había creído. Por años, el odio le había resultado. Se había limitado a amarse a sí mismo, y a luchar por sí mismo, y se había obligado a seguir existiendo por ese odio. Arrebatando vidas para seguir existiendo. Era simple, matar y sentirse vivo. Y odiar y seguir odiando. Hasta que Naruto se había entrometido en su camino. Entonces, toda simpleza había desaparecido. Con los años, había logrado coser su deshilachada mente, manteniendo los recuerdos perturbadores y dolorosos que lo habían llevado a ser como era, adentro. Olvidados. Lo había reprimido todo. Todo lo relacionado al amor, amor que él nunca había tenido.

Y Naruto había venido y le había desestructurado todo. Le había destruido la mente en cientos de pequeños pedazos. Había requerido sangrar, perder su sanidad durante el combate, y terminar inmovilizado en el suelo para poder comprenderlo. Se podía decir que, literalmente, Naruto lo había golpeado con sentido común. Una y otra vez. Y luego de todo, lo había comprendido. _Amor... por eso es así de fuerte. _No había sido fácil, de allí en más. Recoger los fragmentos y añicos de su mente no había sido fácil. Se había visto forzado a reestructurar su vida en torno a algo que desconocía completamente. Amor, vínculos, todas aquellas palabras eran demasiado conceptuales y en absoluto reales para él. Pero Naruto le había enseñado sobre ello, y Gaara había comenzado a comprender algo al respecto. Y, no. A diferencia del odio, estructurar su vida en torno a los lazos y al amor nunca se había vuelto fácil. Pero Gaara podía decir que lo intentaba. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino. Si hago eso, algún día... Algún día... podré ser como él. _

Sin embargo, ahora algo en su cabeza se estaba moviendo nuevamente, como arena, como un puzzle de piezas deslizantes. Por varios años, había creído tener el panorama completo, las piezas en su lugar, y las cosas –aunque aún turbias- algo más claras. Naruto le había reacomodado las fichas la primera vez. Había tenido que romper todo lo anterior que había habitado en su cabeza, pero lo había logrado a fuerza de voluntad. Había sido una reestructuración, una reacomodación, violenta y forzada; pero una al fin. Esta vez, no obstante, no comprendía en qué consistía dicha reestructuración, y si era una en efecto. Seguro, se sentía como aquella vez; pero no era igual. Quizá, porque ya estaba algo más preparado y de, alguna forma –a su forma-, había flexibilizado su mente gracias al Jinchuuriki de la hoja. Quizá no. No estaba seguro. Lo único que entendía, era que el disparador de tal perturbación de estado mental, el gatillo, había sido esa extraña chica de ojos blancos. O, más concretamente, sus palabras. Y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no le agradaba. La estabilidad, en Gaara, había sido un bien escaso y con años había finalmente logrado alcanzar dicho estado de equilibrio mental. La ausencia del Shukaku en su interior ayudaba, por supuesto, pero no era un factor definitorio. Y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, temía replegarse a una instancia anterior en el pasado. Donde no todo era tan claro y sus reacciones habían sido violentas y sus pensamientos borrosos.

Siendo el Kazekage de Sunagakure, por supuesto, no podía permitirse tal lujo. No podía permitirse volverse nuevamente una amenaza para la aldea. No, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo volver la vista a la entrada. Los goznes crujieron y, sin previo aviso ni espera a una respuesta de parte de él, dicha puerta se abrió y una figura femenina ingresó a su despacho. Temari, como habitualmente, vestía su kimono negro y tenía la misma actitud asertiva de siempre. Su mirada, si bien relajada de momento, reflejaba fortaleza y seguridad. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue todo aquello. No, aquellas cualidades eran normales en ella. Lo que llamó su atención fue que Temari llevaba el gran abanico plegado y colgado a su espalda. Cuando la mujer salía en una misión, era únicamente obvio que lo tuviera siempre consigo. En Sunagakure, por otro lado, no. En su hogar, a menos que la situación lo ameritara, Temari no cargaba con su abanico todo el tiempo. Lo que implicaba que tenía una misión. Aunque él no recordaba haberle asignado ninguna.

Imperturbable, Gaara observó a su hermana. De brazos cruzados y aguardando que comenzara a hablar. Temari tomó esto como un indicio y, efectivamente, rompió el silencio —Gaara. Debemos irnos —el pelirrojo la observó ahora con más atención—. Dijiste que querías involucrarte personalmente en la erradicación de esas ratas.

Un asentimiento, y Temari continuó —Shikamaru nos informó que hoy atacaremos su guarida. Haruno Sakura ya se encargó de atender a los enfermos y tiene el antídoto para que nos sirvamos de él en combate. Sin embargo, Hyuuga Hinata informó que la guarida se encuentra bajo la arena y que se trata de sesenta personas. Tus habilidades serían útiles.

Gaara volvió a asentir y se puso de pie, dejando cuidadosamente en el respaldar de su silla la túnica de Kage y colgando su calabaza –que permanecía siempre junto el escritorio de él- al hombro. Luego, se volvió a su hermana —¿Kankuro?

—Ya se encuentra allá.

Ambos dejaron de perder el tiempo allí y se marcharon al encuentro de los demás. Mientras él no estuviera, Baki estaría a cargo. Y, si las cosas salían según planeadas, era probable que pudiera regresar pronto. Honestamente, Gaara no se sentía cómodo abandonando su puesto de esa forma y, habitualmente, dejaría que sus hermanos se encargaran de ello –aunque eso tampoco le agradaba en demasía-; pero esta situación había trascendido. Dos de los shinobi envenenados de su aldea habían muerto por estos enemigos y él sentía que su deber era intervenir personalmente. Si se trataba del bien de la aldea, él lucharía con quien fuera. Inclusive Uchiha Sasuke, quien era una persona cercana e importante para Uzumaki Naruto. Aún a pesar de todo aquello, y de la lealtad que le debía al rubio, si el Uchiha ponía en riesgo su aldea; Gaara lucharía contra él sin importarle nada más. Por supuesto, esperaba que las cosas nunca llegaran a tal magnitud. Ni con Uchiha ni con nadie que Naruto apreciara.

Cuando llegaron al exterior de la aldea, Gaara ordenó a Kankuro que informara a todos los guardias para que se refugiaran en la estructura rocosa que era la entrada de Sunagakure y que, por ninguna razón, salieran. Su hermano, inmediatamente, obedeció. Una vez que estuvieron únicamente ellos tres solos, junto con los shinobi enviados de Konoha, todo en el desierto quedó en silencio. Solo el aullido del viento irrumpía el mutismo de vez en cuando.

Cerrando los ojos, Gaara alzó sus dos manos al aire, con la palma de ambas hacia arriba, e inmediatamente la arena bajo sus pies comenzó a removerse y a elevarse lentamente. A su alrededor, todos se alejaron a sugerencia de Temari y Kankuro, y aguardaron observando la técnica en silencio. Naruto sonrió —¡Eso Gaara!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y cerró las manos en puños simultáneamente, y en el suelo se hizo un hueco a medida que el mar de arena se separaba a ambos lados descubriendo la entrada de la guarida en medio.

Shikamaru, serio, musitó —Estén listos.

Temari tomó el abanico de su espalda, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y lo clavó en el suelo —Siempre, llorón.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y, en voz baja, farfulló —¡Tsk! Mira que eres problemática mujer...

Kankuro, por su parte, tomó uno de los grandes pergaminos que llevaba amarrados a su espalda e, igual que su hermana, lo apoyó en el suelo con determinación; también sonriendo. Sakura, seria, acomodó sus guantes y, con cierta vacilación, Hinata activó su Byakugan. Al mirar hacia abajo comprobó que, efectivamente, sus enemigos ya sabían que estaban allí y con qué intenciones, por lo que observó como los sesenta se dirigían hacia arriba. Hacia la superficie.

Temerosa, afirmó su postura característica del Juken. No sería un combate fácil, y no solo porque eran una gran minoría en relación a sus contrincantes, sino porque debía serlo para que Gaara, en persona, estuviera allí. Aún así, ella no se rendiría. Se había prometido ser fuerte y no volver a cometer errores. Se había prometido no volver a fallar y había entrenado muy duro, durante todos aquellos años, para poder lograrlo. Además, no quería verse débil y derrotada frente a Sakura y Shikamaru, ni frente a los hermanos de la arena, ni frente a Gaara –quien había confiado una problemática de su aldea a su equipo y a ella-, pero, menos aún, quería verse de esa forma frente a Naruto. Un día antes, le había dicho al Kazekage –aunque no sabía realmente porque- que quería ser útil. Quizá había sido porque Gaara tenía los mismos ojos que ella, y que Naruto. O porque Naruto ciegamente confiaba en él, entonces ella también lo hacía. No importaba. No realmente. Lo único que importaba, era que el momento había llegado, el momento para ser útil. Para ser útil a la misión, a su equipo, a Sunagakure, a Naruto, a alguien. Y Hinata no lo volvería a dejar escapar. _Y-Yo... y-yo se que p-puedo h-hacerlo... _


	8. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

8/10

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como siempre quiero agradecerles por sus amables reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia; y, si no es un abuso a su bondad, me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto. Ahora si, no los molesto más. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

VIII

"Sacrificio"

* * *

Jadeó agitada, retrocediendo torpemente un par de pasos para establecer la distancia adecuada con su oponente. Mirando a su alrededor, sin necesidad de voltear la cabeza en ningún momento y gracias a su Byakugan, observó que estaban rodeados. Unos metros más allá, Temari y Shikamaru luchaban lado a lado contra unos doce adversarios. La rubia de la arena, por supuesto, podía abarcar más con su abanico de viento que el Nara con sus técnicas de sombra. Sin embargo, parecían hacer buen equipo. Ambos eran analistas y cuidadosos de la situación, aún si el Nara era calmo y el carácter de Temari era tempestuoso, parecían funcionar perfectamente. Aún más allá, Kankuro peleaba próximo a Sakura. La pelirrosa luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con tres combatientes y Kankuro con siete, por sí solo, manipulando hábilmente sus marionetas cuando la situación lo requería para protegerse y asestar un golpe aquí y allá. Gaara, por su parte, estaba rodeado –al igual que Naruto y sus clones quienes se enfrentaban a un total de 19 adversarios- y se defendía usando su arena aquí y allá, aprovechando entre brecha y brecha para atrapar a alguno con su arena. Hinata estaba siendo atacada por tres, al igual que Sakura.

Alzando una mano a su pecho, comprobó que aún estaba allí; el pequeño recipiente que la pelirrosa le había dado a ella –y a todos- con el antídoto. Lo llevaba cuidadosamente colgado de su pecho y oculto bajo su gran chamarra lavanda y blanca, donde nadie lo notaría. Agachándose, eludió un golpe a la cabeza por parte de uno de sus adversarios. Estaba claro, al menos para ella, que todos aquellos eran jounin y no eran ninjas ordinarios. Ella, por otro lado, aún era Chunin –a sus 18 años de edad- al igual que Sakura y Naruto que al fin había vuelto a tomar el examen. Shikamaru, debido a insistencia de Ino y Chouji y de la misma shinobi de la arena que se encontraba en aquel momento a su lado, había hecho un esfuerzo mayor –al menos para él- y se había convertido en Jounin. Temari y Kankuro eran Jounin desde hacía demasiado ya, y Gaara era Kage. Lo cual la dejaba a ella en desventaja. Seguro, no era la única chunin del equipo, pero sí era la más desvalida. Sakura había sido entrenada por Tsunade, sannin, la mejor ninja médica –probablemente- de la historia y Hokage de Konoha. Naruto... bueno, Naruto también había sido entrenado por un sannin y sus técnicas –muchas de ellas- eran de alto nivel. Técnicas que el mismo cuarto Hokage había utilizado pero que no había terminado de completar, mientras que el rubio las había perfeccionado.

Hinata se sentía débil, entre tantas personas de tan alto nivel. Seguro, ella era una Hyuuga, pero ni su padre la creía capaz de ser la heredera de su clan y consideraba seriamente a Hanabi como tal para el puesto. Ante esto, Hinata estaba dividida. Seguro, le entristecía no obtener el orgullo de su padre –y aún se esforzaba duramente por obtenerlo-; pero, en parte, estaba feliz por su pequeña hermana. Hanabi también había tenido que esforzarse mucho como ella, y Hinata no deseaba que la lucha por el puesto de heredera terminara separándolas. Ella amaba a su pequeña hermana, aún si los años y las decisiones de su padre, las habían distanciado.

Aún así, Hinata no se rendiría. En nada. Naruto le había enseñado que ese era su camino ninja y ella también quería recorrerlo, aún si no fuera junto a él. No importaba. De él, había aprendido demasiado y seguiría haciéndolo, porque quería ser fuerte. Quería ser digna y que su existencia fuera reconocida, por su padre, por el clan. Por todas aquellas personas importantes para ella. _N-No me rendiré_. Pensó, eludiendo un segundo golpe e intentando impactar con su palma el hombro de uno de sus contrincantes, fallando. Cargando chakra nuevamente a sus dedos, arremetió otra vez. Entrenar con Neji tantos años la había ayudado. En un principio, había sido ella siempre la debilucha que perdía apenas empezado el combate y sin haber podido hacerle un rasguño a su primo. Con los años, no obstante, había mejorado. Ahora estaban equiparados en Juken y durante el último combate había logrado darle un golpe. Uno solo, y luego había perdido, pero era un gran logro para ella. Uno que no desechaba por nada. _Y-Yo p-puedo... n-no d-debo... _

—A-Ah... —jadeó, armándose de valor y logrando golpear a uno de sus contrincantes en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Había fallado, por supuesto; deliberadamente, pues no había tenido intención de matarlo. Seguramente sería suficiente con derrotarlo, y luego Sunagakure se haría cargo de ellos. Al respecto, Neji aún le decía que era demasiado amable y demasiado gentil pero eso era algo que Hinata no podía evitar. Kiba también le había dicho algo similar, que la amabilidad terminaría matándola, y Shino se había abstenido de responder –pero Hinata temía que su otra amigo también creyera que estaba siendo demasiado blanda- ¿Acaso era malo, ser gentil? ¿No desear hacer daño sin necesidad alguna? Seguro, si alguien amenazaba la vida de alguien importante para ella, Hinata ni dudaría un instante en hacer lo necesario para salvarlos –como todos ellos-, pero eso no significaba que tenía que dañar y matar cada vez que alguien se cruzaba en su camino. Estaba en ella, en su personalidad, y no estaba segura de querer cambiarlo tampoco.

Aprovechando el instante para ojear a su alrededor, observó que Shikamaru y Temari aún continuaban luchando contra sus enemigos, solo que estos habían sido reducidos a un número menor. Kankuro, rodeado, seguía moviendo sus dedos grácilmente haciendo danzar los hilos de chakra con destreza. Uno, dos, tres enemigos, salieron volando en direcciones distintas y Hinata estaba segura que ninguno de ellos había quedado vivo. Por lo que había visto, en combate, todos los hermanos de la arena eran despiadados con sus contrincantes. Fuera de eso, eran amables –como Temari- o simpáticos –como Kankuro- pero ninguno era piadoso a la hora de combatir. Sakura, más allá, había logrado –al igual que ella- deshacerse de uno de sus tres contrincantes. Naruto y sus clones confundían demasiado el panorama pero, al parecer, unos ocho habían caído con el rasengan del rubio. Logrando impactar una vez más contra otro de sus adversarios, Hinata dirigió su vista al pelirrojo. Gaara luchaba arduamente. Su semblante denotaba concentración suma y plena en la manipulación de su arena. Sin embargo, sus expresiones no revelaban nada más allá de aquello. Aún en aquella situación, rodeado de dieciséis adversarios, lucía serio y colecto. Sus ojos traslúcidos y del color de las aguamarinas, parecían vacíos y concentrados únicamente en sus adversarios.

Los ojos níveos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente. Rápidamente, dio un golpe al último de sus adversarios, arrojándolo lejos, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Nadie más había visto lo que ella, y supuso que sería la ventaja del Byakugan –el cual había perfeccionado más y más con los años. Aún así, no podía desechar la vista, no podía no hacer nada. Aún si no le correspondía o no era el objetivo de la misión. Aún cuando su primo, de estar allí, la llamaría tonta por hacer algo de ese calibre. No importaba. No podía dejar que nadie de ellos se lastimara, fuera quien fuera. Más aún, si ella podía evitarlo. ¿Si podía? No sabía, dudaba que su velocidad fuera suficiente –eso le decía a menudo su padre-, sin embargo, debía intentarlo. _Y-Yo... Y-Yo... D-Debo... m-más... r-rápido_. _M-Mas... M-mas... _

Cerrando los ojos, sintió el impacto de algo contra ella y la sensación de algo clavándose en su costado. Mecánicamente, se dobló hacia delante; tosiendo una y otra vez. Sin notarlo, había empezado a llorar y ahora las lágrimas morían contra la arena junto con las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban de entre sus labios. _¿L-Lo... l-logré? _Pensó, apretando los ojos fuertemente y limpiándose el rostro con la manga. No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo. Ella era fuerte, y el dolor no era nada. Una vez, en el pasado, había sentido un dolor similar. Aquella vez cuando se había enfrentado a Pain. ¿Terminaría igual esta vez? ¿Terminaría esta vez definitivamente con su vida? _¿L-Lo... l-logré...? ¿H-Hice b-bien... N-Naruto-kun...? Y-Yo s-solo... _

—¡Hinata!

_Y-Yo solo... q-quería s-ser útil... y-y... a-ayudar... P-Perdón... P-Por ser s-siempre u-una molestia... _Y sin poder articular una respuesta, ni determinar a quien pertenecía esa voz, sus párpados cayeron pesadamente y de la misma forma ella cayó hacia delante. Inconsciente.

—¡Hinata! ¡Gaara!

El mencionado no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Permaneció allí, inmóvil. Habitualmente, su rostro no reflejaba nada, menos aún sorpresa alguna. La última ocasión había sido cuando había despertado de la muerte para encontrarse con Naruto allí, a su lado, y cientos de personas que habían ido en busca de él también. Personas que él había creído que aún lo consideraban un monstruo. Personas de su aldea, y de Konoha. Esta vez, sin embargo, otras imágenes acudieron a su cabeza. Y lo hicieron de manera violenta, como solía pasarle cuando aún era inestable. Enterrando sus dedos en su alborotado cabello rojo, bajó la mirada. Aquella extraña muchacha, de ojos blancos, yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Y lo hacía, porque se había interpuesto entre él y un atacante que Gaara no había llegado a vislumbrar. Desde que el Shukaku no estaba, la arena ya no lo protegía de la misma manera y por su cuenta, y por ello, tenía que prestar más atención en cada combate. Aunque eso no significaba que se hubiera debilitado. Por el contrario, su control sobre la arena era ahora mucho más preciso y esta se movía mucho más rápido y caía con más fuerza.

—¡Gaara! —se trataba de Naruto, pero él ya no podía oírlo. Otra voz, una masculina, estaba en su cabeza. _¡Gaara-sama! Cálmate, por favor. _Era Yashamaru y eran sus palabras de aquella vez. Aquella vez en que su tío se había interpuesto entre la niña que él mismo había tomado por el tobillo y él. La había defendido, la había salvado. Lo había detenido de descargar toda su ira, todo su dolor y toda su arena sobre ella. En otras dos ocasiones, había presenciado lo mismo. Aquel sujeto extraño idéntico a Rock Lee se había entrometido en su camino cuando había intentado asesinarlo. _¡Muere, Uchiha Sasuke! _Sakura, la misma que se encontraba a unos metros de él, había hecho lo mismo cuando él había intentado matar al Uchiha. Sin miedo, sin que las piernas le temblaran, se había parado frente a él con tan solo un kunai en mano sabiendo de antemano que moriría. _¡Quítate de en medio! _Y ahora que lo recordaba, borrosamente, y brevemente, alguien más había hecho aquello en los exámenes chunin. Un grupo de tres se habían interpuesto para salvar a una patética competidora que yacía derrotada en el suelo, tosiendo sangre. Si mal no lo recordaba, esa persona débil que había perdido ante otro miembro de su mismo clan, era aquella persona delante suyo. _Hyuuga Hinata. _

—¡Gaara! —una vez más, Naruto gritaba desaforadamente en su dirección –como era característico de él- y, al parecer, también había preocupado al resto que continuaban observándolo como temiendo que fuera a perder la cabeza y retornar al pasado. El hecho de que se estuviera aferrando la cabeza no ayudaba, aparentemente. Por lo que, recuperando su semblante serio y templado –como si nada hubiera pasado-, se enderezó lentamente y clavó sus ojos en el resto de los enemigos. Temari y Kankuro, en la distancia, también lo miraban preocupado; pero él desechó ambas miradas.

Con cuidado, tomó con la arena el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica y lo alzó en el aire, apartándola del campo de batalla; y, lentamente, lo depositó en lo alto de una formación rocosa tras él. Allí estaría a salvo, hasta que la batalla hubiera concluido, y allí se podría asegurar él que nada ni nadie fuera a dañarla. Luego, una vez removida de su camino la distracción, volvió su vista fija al resto de sus adversarios. Ya era bastante malo que hubieran asesinado a dos shinobi de su propia aldea, y ahora habían atacado a uno de sus aliados de Konoha. Como Kazekage de la arena, no podía seguir permitiendo aquello. Todo había llegado demasiado lejos.

Extendiendo la mano derecha, con los dedos plegados hacia dentro, susurró en voz fría e impasible —Sabaku Kyu —e, inmediatamente, la arena bajo sus pies comenzó a arremolinarse y a alzarse en el aire de la misma forma para empezar a tomar a todos los adversarios que rodeaba a Gaara, empezando por los pies. En un instante, los dieciséis se encontraban atrapados –y forcejeando- en una especie de capullo de arena particular para cada uno, un ataúd de arena para cada uno. Todos ellos gritando y rogando por sus vidas. Cierto era, que Gaara ya no mataba por el simple placer sádico de hacerlo, sino por deber. Cuando podía ser evitado, él lo hacía; pero, en ese caso particular, no podía ver el como. Aquellos hombre frente a él eran una amenaza y ya habían asesinado a dos shinobi de la aldea, herido y envenenado a uno, y ahora habían herido y envenenado a una ninja de Konoha. Y, por esa razón, aquel combate debía terminar rápido. Hyuuga Hinata requeriría asistencia médica y una rápida aplicación del antídoto para salvar su vida, y la indicada era Haruno Sakura –aún también combatiendo con un oponente que antes había pertenecido a Kankuro. Por esa razón, debía apresurar aquello.

Curvando los dedos aún más hacia la palma, hasta cerrar la mano en puño, dijo; sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento de sus adversarios —Sabaku Sousou —e instantáneamente la arena se comprimió hasta quebrarlos a todos ellos por completo. En silencio, Gaara retiró la sujeción de los cuerpos inmóviles –los cuales cayeron inermes al suelo- y se dispuso a hacer otra técnica. Kankuro y Temari, al ver de que se trataba, le dijeron a Naruto y a Sakura que se marcharan a un lugar alto y seguro. Y los cuatro se fueron hacia donde se encontraba Hinata. Al ver el pelirrojo de reojo que todos estaban a salvo, extendió la mano una vez más y comenzó a manipular la arena con perfecta precisión. Lentamente, esta comenzó a alzarse en forma de ola. Avalancha del desierto, así se llamaba la técnica; y con ella terminaría el combate de un solo ataque y dejaría a todos aquellos enemigos enterrados en el desierto para siempre.

—Ryusa Bakuryuu —dijo, una vez más sus ojos fijos en sus enemigos y en la arena danzando frente a su mirada, la cual se alzó un poco más –bloqueando la luz del sol para todos aquellos que se encontrarían debajo pronto, y descendió con todo su peso sobre el terreno que se alzaba delante suyo. Una vez seguro de que todos se encontraban bajo la arena, susurró—. Sabaku Taisô —generando ondas de presión en la arena que rápidamente comprimieron a todo aquello que hubiera debajo. Ligeramente fatigado, soltó un suspiro. La última vez que había utilizado aquellas dos técnicas había sido contra Kimimaro.

Volviéndose sobre sus pasos, imperturbablemente, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto. Una vez allí, se detuvo tras Sakura, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata en el suelo.

Efectivamente, la chica tenía una perforación considerable en el costado y por la coloración de sus labios (que parecían haber adquirido una tonalidad azul violácea) el veneno ya corría por sus venas. Sakura, que ya había llegado allí, estaba realizándole primeros auxilios y ahora le administraba con una jeringa el antídoto.

Cruzándose de brazos, consultó —¿Cuál es su estado?

La pelirrosa lo observó de reojo y negó con la cabeza, limpiando con la otra mano el sudor de su frente —La perforación no afectó ningún órgano vital y el antídoto ya esta corriendo por sus venas —él asintió, pero Sakura continuó; aunque más para sí misma que para su audiencia—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así otra vez? La última vez casi muere.

Naruto, impaciente, habló —Entonces, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Hinata estará bien?

La kunoichi asintió, comenzando a reparar los tejidos dañados con su chakra —Así es, idiota. Eso fue lo que dije.

Gaara, por su parte, envarado y cruzado de brazos, cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de Yashamaru, Sakura, el sensei de Lee y ahora Hinata, interponiéndose entre un atacante y su blanco, se atravesaron en su cabeza. Sin embargo, la diferencia era ligera pero obvia esta vez. Aquella vez, él había sido el atacante –y la idea de que alguien arriesgara su vida por salvar a otra persona era inconcebible-, esta vez había sido el blanco. Cierto, desde que había conocido a Naruto había empezado a comprender más sobre los vínculos. Y también era correcto decir que la aldea había ganado respeto hacia él. Sin embargo, nadie nunca antes se había interpuesto de esa forma para protegerlo, de todas las personas, a él. Aquella vez, cuando había muerto, muchos habían acudido a su rescate, pero la situación había sido diferente. Esta vez, no obstante, no lo comprendía. _¿Por qué?_


	9. El panorama completo

**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

9/10

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, dado que es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia creo que estoy sufriendo un poquito de nostalgia; así que sepan disculpar si mi nota de autor es algo larga (aunque intentaré no prolongarme demasiado), y peca de repetitiva y quizá algo emotiva (también trataré de que no se así, en general no me caracterizo por ser una persona emotiva de todas formas). Como siempre, y porque realmente lo creo necesario -pero más aún, porque quiero- paso a agradecerles a todos los lectores. Se que el GaaHina no es una pareja necesariamente convencional (sino más bien crack) y esto y mi One-shot previo (Ojos) fue mi forma de incursionar en esto. ¿Cómo habrá resultado? Como dije, no tengo idea. Dejo eso a ustedes. Pero debo admitir que a mi me gustó experimentar con estos dos personajes que me gustan mucho (principalmente Gaara), y creo que ya le agarré algo así como una especie de gustito. En fin, por eso, quiero agradecerles por haberme dado una oportunidad. Gracias, de verdad. Y, más aún, les agradezco a todos aquellos que utilizaron tiempo de su propia vida (que podrían haber gastado en otra cosa) para hacerme saber su opinión. Es algo que valoro de verdad, y que trato de aprovechar al máximo. Eso es, sus críticas, correcciones y opiniones. Y espero no dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. En fin, no los aburro más (y admito que fallé al ser breve). Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y este a la altura de sus expectativas. Como dije, es más largo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

IX

"El panorama completo"

* * *

_¿D-Donde...?_ Intentó abrir los ojos, en vano. _¿...e-estoy? _Tan solo un ápice de luz se filtró entre la rendija de sus párpados, pesadamente, volvió a dejarlos caer. Por alguna razón que desconocía, o no podía recordar, le dolía el cuerpo. Particularmente, su costado derecho. Y, además, tenía una sensación general de entumecimiento que se esparcía por todo el cuerpo. Por lo demás, no parecía tener demasiada dificultad para respirar. Aún así, no podía ubicar qué había sucedido exactamente ni dónde se encontraba. Entonces, recordó la misión e intentó abrir los ojos rápidamente, en vano. Solo para lograr volver a entreabrirlos por un instante para percibir un borrón de varios colores a su lado. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era la visión de un shinobi atacando por la espalda al Kazekage y ella corriendo para hacer algo al respecto. Pero no recordaba lo que sucedía después, no sabía que había sucedido. ¿Habían fallado? ¿Había ella terminado siendo un estorbo en batalla, como siempre? No lo sabía. Pero algo sí sabía, y era que estaba viva. Solo esperaba que los demás también lo estuvieran.

_Y-Yo solo q-quería c-cambiar... P-Por mi cuenta... S-Ser ú-útil... ¿L-Lo fui? ¿Lo logré? _—Mmm...

—¡Esta despierta! —una voz desconocida exclamó. A su lado, un borrón de rosa y rojo se apresuró a su lado.

—¡Hinata!

La pobre Hyuuga, desconcertada, parpadeó una y otra vez débilmente. Con timidez y en silencio, observó el resto de la habitación. Allí, con ella, estaban solo Sakura y un ninja médico de Suna. _¿D-Donde e-esta Naruto-kun? ¿E-Están... todos b-bien? _—S-Sakura-san... ¿l-lo... logré?

Sakura sonrió, ampliamente —Eso estuvo muy bien Hinata.

Hinata asintió y cerró suavemente los ojos, sus mejillas tornándose de un tono rosado sin siquiera quererlo —Umm... ¿E-Esta... N-Naruto-kun b-bien?

—¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no estaría bien el idiota?

Una vez más, respondió con un débil gesto de asentimiento de la cabeza —Y... ¿T-Temari-san... K-Kankuro-san y S-Shikamaru-kun…?

—Todos en perfecto estado.

—M-Me alegro... S-Sakura-san... y-y… e-esto… ummm... ¿G-Gaara-sama? ¿É-Él esta...?

—Ajá. Gracias a ti.

Sin siquiera quererlo, se sintió avergonzada, tímida y sonrojada, todo en un instante, todo de repente —E-Esto... y-yo... n-no... —negó con la cabeza aún sobre la almohada— y-yo no hice n-nada... S-Sakura-san... Y-Yo solo q-quise… a-ayudar...

La pelirrosa sonrió y se puso de pie, intercambiando una breve mirada con el ninja médico a cargo y se volvió a ella —Deberías descansar. Mañana regresaremos.

Hinata asintió débilmente y sus párpados cayeron con pesadez una vez más. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció dormida, ni pudo recordar qué soñó al despertar. Quizá por el cansancio, aunque no pudo saberlo realmente. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos blancos, contempló el techo de igual color al de la arena. Lenta y delicadamente, se sentó y dejó colgando sus piernas al borde de la cama. Estaba vestida, con sus ropas habituales; sin embargo, bajo su remera de red negra habitual de cualquier uniforme ninja y su gran chamarra pudo sentir su abdomen vendado. Tocando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la zona, suspiró. _D-Duele... un p-poquito. _Pero se forzó a creer que eso no importaba. Que no le afectaría. Con gracia, descendió de la cama y contempló por la ventana y hacia fuera de la habitación. Allí, con ella, no había nadie. Y afuera ya era de noche. La última noche. Aquella sería la última noche que permanecerían allí, antes de regresar a su aldea. Arriba, la bóveda celeste estaba salpicada por plateadas estrellas. _Q-Quizá... p-pueda ver las estrellas... u-una v-vez más... _No. Negó con la cabeza. La última vez había sido descubierta y aunque Gaara no le había dicho nada, Hinata aún temía haberlo ofendido. Desde luego, esa nunca había sido su intención. Ella solo había querido contemplar el cielo, como no podía hacerlo en Konoha. Allí, podía observar las coloridas flores fascinada, o las mariposas volar buscando una pareja con quien compartir su vuelo –como había hecho esa vez con Shino-, pues por alguna razón se sentía atraída a las pequeñeces -pero bellas- de la naturaleza. Como observar mariposas o ver flores, e incluso tocar con la punta de sus pies el agua fría de un arrollo la hacían feliz. Sin embargo, en Konoha, no podía contemplar las estrellas como en el desierto. Allá no era tan bonito como aquí. Y la entristecía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. Pero Hinata no quería hacer enfadar a nadie, ni molestar.

Quizá, si volvía a subir a la azotea, él estuviera allí y podría disculparse con él por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Aún a pesar de los días trascurridos, Hinata se sentía mal por ello. Kiba habitualmente le decía que se disculpaba demasiado, pero ella no veía lo malo en hacerlo. Si había herido u ofendido a alguien, al menos debía pedir perdón. ¿Cierto? ¿O era ella demasiado tonta? Eso Kiba no lo había dicho, pero Hinata a veces creía que su amigo sí pensaba que era tonto disculparse en la forma en que lo hacía –no que fuera ella la tonta, sino su costumbre-, sí creía que era tonto pedir perdón por sus errores. Aunque eso era algo que Hinata no podía evitar, ni controlar. Por muchos años, se había disculpado demasiado por sus errores; y ahora se le hacía difícil cambiar eso. Como se le hacía difícil cambiar, pero lo intentaba día a día, intentaba mejorar, tal y como le había dicho a Naruto tras haber perdido con Neji durante los exámenes chunin, aunque tales palabras nunca habían llegado a oídos del rubio.

Finalmente, decidió subir. Si Gaara estaba allí, tendría la oportunidad de disculparse por su descortesía e intromisión, sino, podría contemplar las estrellas de esa forma por última vez.

—E-Espero q-que no se enfaden conmigo... —susurró, considerando nuevamente el ir, antes de decidirse. Tomando aire, se armó de valor y se marchó de la habitación. Como era de esperarse, los corredores del edificio estaban desiertos. Probablemente porque fuera tarde en la noche, aunque Hinata no podía estar segura, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo descansando en aquella recluida habitación. Llegando a la escalera, ascendió cuidando de no hacer ruido ni tropezar, hasta llegar finalmente al techo de aquel edificio. Tímidamente, sus ojos escanearon el lugar. Nada, ni nadie. Estaba sola. Aliviada, llevando una mano delicadamente a su pecho, caminó hasta cerca del borde de una de las cornisas. Allí, alzó la vista al cielo, maravillada. Bajo sus largas pestañas oscuras, sus ojos perlados destellaron de alegría. Ver las mariposas con Shino, pasear entre las flores o ver las estrellas de aquella forma, eran cosas que la animaban –si bien brevemente- y la hacían olvidarse de todas las demás cosas tristes.

—E-En v-verdad... —susurró, algo más confortada. La misión no había resultado como ella había querido –aunque rara vez lo hacía-, pues había deseado esforzarse mucho para demostrar que ella también merecía estar allí y estaba agradecida por haberle sido dada la oportunidad. Sin embargo, había terminado herida e inconsciente, tal y como la última vez—... s-se ve b-bonito...

—¿Por qué?

La joven Hyuuga se sobresaltó. De haber tenido el Byakugan activado, se habría percatado de la presencia que la había observado –en silencio- por largos minutos desde la penumbra. Habría notado los pausados pasos hacia ella, y la sensación de que alguien se encontraba detrás suyo. Lo habría hecho también, de no ser porque había permanecido observando maravillada el cielo por demasiado tiempo. Comenzando a sentir el sudor en la palma de sus manos y la sangre correr por sus venas hasta su rostro, para asentarse bajo su piel, se volteó y susurró, con los ojos cerrados —B-Buenas noches K-Ka-Kazekage-sama... Y-Yo... S-Se que n-no debería estar a-aquí... —hizo una cordial reverencia, las tonalidades de su piel ascendiendo gradualmente de un suave rosado a un intenso carmesí—. L-Lo siento... Y-Yo... E-Esto...

—¿Por qué? —repitió, interrumpiéndola en su disculpa, aún con el semblante inexpresivo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, denotaban una intensidad que Hinata encontraba intimidante. Aún si esa mirada no era la mirada asesina de hacía unos años ya, y no tenía nada que ver con ella, era igual de intensa.

—L-Lo siento... y-yo solo q-quería ver por última v-vez l-las estrellas... —confesó, entristecida, bajando la cabeza cual niño conciente de haber hecho algo mal. Gaara, sin embargo, no dijo nada. No hizo ademán alguno de irse, como la última vez, ni pareció insinuarle que se marchara. Por el contrario, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y alzó su mirada al cielo, más concretamente a la luna.

Hinata, insegura de qué hacer, permaneció unos instantes en silencio, allí inmóvil, observando con timidez el perfil del pelirrojo. Aquel semblante, no era el semblante que Hinata recordaba de los exámenes chunin. En aquel entonces, sus ojos le habían resultado aterradores. En esta ocasión, no obstante, parecían distantes, pensativos.

_M-Me pregunto... ¿Q-Qué pensará...? _—E-Esto... K-Kazekage-sama... umm… ¿n-no tiene s-sueño...? —pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber hablado. Después de todo, aquel chico frente a ella –aun si tenía su misma edad- era el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena. Y, además, no era asunto suyo qué hacía él con su vida—. L-Lo siento... y-yo... n-no quise e-entrometerme...

Él negó con la cabeza —No duermo.

Hinata se sorprendió, no solo por la respuesta de él –que en sí era ya bastante inusual- sino por el hecho de que le había respondido. Seca e impasiblemente, pero lo había hecho.

—U-Uh... ¿N-No? ¡E-Es decir...! —cerró los ojos, ¿por qué le costaba tanto controlar su timidez? _N-No debo... _

—No.

Sonrojada, Hinata aferró con ambas manos el borde de su chamarra —¿N-Nunca?

Gaara la observó por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió su vista a los techos de la aldea que había jurado proteger —No realmente.

—O-Oh...

Tras segundos de silencio, Gaara soltó unas palabras, no verdaderamente apuntando a una pregunta sino más bien a establecer un hecho. Había notado como la chica tenía dificultad para soportar las temperaturas extremas. En aquel mismo instante, de hecho, Hinata intentaba bajar tímidamente el dobladillo de su chamarra lavanda para protegerse del frío —No estás a gusto aquí.

Nerviosa —¡N-No! ¡N-No quise... e-es decir... n-no e-es eso...! T-Todos han sido m-muy atentos y a-amables c-conmigo... —susurró con voz suave, el ardor retornando a sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas—. T-Temari-san t-también h-ha sido m-muy amable...

Él continuó aún contemplando los techos de las casas que se alzaban frente a ellos y, por un largo período de tiempo, se sumió en el más profundo silencio. Hinata, a su lado, se removía nerviosa en su lugar. No sabiendo si fijar la mirada en las mismas casas que él observaba o en él mismo, y no sabiendo si quedarse o irse. Quizá, Gaara quería que se marchara y esa era su forma de decírselo. Pero, ¿y si no era el caso? Probablemente se ofendería si ella simplemente se iba de allí y lo dejaba solo, sin mencionar que sería una gran falta de respeto.

De vez en vez, Gaara la observaba aún en silencio. Evaluando con sus ojos cada movimiento que la chica hacía. Por momentos, miraba sus pies como si hubiera algo que leer en ellos, en otros simplemente se removía inquieta en su lugar –como si no encontrara la postura adecuada para mantenerse en pie-, también aferraba el doblez de su ropa con sus blancos y delgados dedos; y jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, de una forma que él había vislumbrado con anterioridad (aunque no podía recordar si durante los exámenes o si durante su actual estadía en la arena). Chocando la punta de ambos dedos índice frente a su pecho.

—Mi presencia te incomoda —señaló. Alzando rápidamente su vista nívea –que hasta entonces había permanecido fija en sus propios pies-, Hinata intentó controlar la forma en que se movía. Sabía que no lucía a gusto a su lado, pero no era por la presencia de él, sino por el hecho de que se sentía intimidada.

—Y-Yo... —se sonrojó, una vez más. Era como si, cada vez que quisiera controlar una reacción de su cuerpo, otra reapareciera en su lugar, delatándola. Había veces en que Hinata desearía poder ser como Ino o Sakura. Ambas eran seguras de sí mismas, y se tenían confianza –ambas de las que Hinata carecía-, y la Hyuuga estaba segura que, de estar ellas en tal situación, ninguna hubiera reaccionado como ella. No, lo más probable era que ambas supieran cómo actuar. Ella, por otro lado, estaba perdida. Ya de por sí era habitual que se sintiera inhibida frente a extraños, más aún cuando estos eran del sexo masculino, y no ayudaba que esta persona junto a ella fuera alguien importante y parco.

—E-Esto... y-yo...

—¿Preferirías que me marchara? —su semblante era serio. Sin embargo, había un dejo de algo que Hinata no podía identificar en su voz, así como en su rostro. Como si, por una razón u otra, se sintiera ligeramente contrariado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de su largo flequillo índigo —N-No... u-uh... n-no t-tienes que... K-Kazekage-sama... —además, si alguien debía marcharse era ella. Después de todo, aquella era la aldea de él y aquella azotea también le pertenecía.

Él negó con la cabeza. Aún cuando aquel era el título al que había aspirado, y estaba satisfecho siendo lo que era para la aldea en aquellos momentos (viviendo unido a ella, tal y como le había dicho a Kankuro), no le agradaba ser llamado constantemente de esa forma. En reuniones formales lo encontraba pertinente, fuera de ellas, sin embargo, no. Le recordaba a su padre, a aquel que había sellado el demonio en primer lugar en su interior, sacrificando a la que una vez fuera su esposa para traer un monstruo al mundo. Él había sido _ese _monstruo. Y no quería ser constantemente recordado de ello, si bien Gaara lo tenía presente.

—Gaara —dijo, gravemente. _Un Asura que se ama a sí mismo. Que solo se ama a sí mismo. Y solo lucha por sí mismo. Haciendo eso, puede continuar existiendo... _En efecto, eso significaba; pero Naruto le había enseñado que –si lo deseaba- podía cambiar el estilo de vida que había llevado. Y, en efecto, lo había hecho. Aún así, se preguntaba también si algún día sería él capaz de amar a alguien más que a sí mismo. Seguro, había dejado esa mentalidad atrás y había dejado de regirse por el destino que le habían impartido de nacimiento, y había logrado establecer vínculos con segundos y terceros; sin embargo, no sentía que aún lo hubiera comprendido por completo. El amor, los lazos, los vínculos, todo ello aún era un misterio para él. Uno que intentaba comprender poco a poco –por ardua y trabajosa que la tarea fuera- pero que aún no lograba aprehender por completo. Como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas faltaban, Gaara no podía ver todo el panorama.

Tímidamente, Hinata asintió. Aún así, se sentía raro llamarlo por su nombre a un nivel más informal; pero él tendría sus razones para tal cosa —Umm... E-Esta bien... G-Gaara-kun...

El pelirrojo volvió a observarla de reojo, aún de brazos cruzados. Hinata permanecía en silencio, removiéndose con cierto nerviosismo nuevamente y con la cabeza gacha y la mirada distante. _S-Si... y-yo... solo q-quería ser ú-útil... _Sus ojos blancos lucían en cierta forma tristes, solitarios. _Ojos que saben que la soledad es el peor dolor del mundo. _Ella tenía sus mismos ojos, y los mismos que había visto en Naruto una vez, pero con la excepción del odio. Todos ellos, aún Naruto cuando él había intentado asesinar a Sasuke y Sakura, habían manifestado odio en sus ojos; ella no, por alguna razón, no lo hacía.

Entonces lo comprendió, Hinata no tenía paredes. Todos tenían paredes, paredes de cristal con las que se protegían. Y las llevaban a todos lados. Algunas caían y otras se alzaban, dependiendo el trato con tal o cual persona. Reservas, todos tenían reservas y usaban las paredes para no salir dañados, pues todos ellos eran concientes que cualquier persona era capaz de dañarlos. Ella, sin embargo, no. Hinata actuaba y se relacionaba directamente, y no con un cristal de por medio. Como si creyera ciegamente en la bondad de la naturaleza humana –aún cuando la humanidad no había sido bondadosa con ella, obviamente-, como si creyera lo mejor de las personas. Fuera quien fuera. Él inclusive, quien había sido un monstruo por tanto tiempo. Y Gaara estaba seguro que ella sabía su pasado –como todos-, pero eso no parecía importarle. En absoluto. Tanto así, que había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo.

La imagen de Yashamaru interponiéndose en su camino, una vez más, apareció en su mente; e, inconscientemente, alzó su mano a su cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata.

Preocupada, lo observó. Las pupilas traslucidas de él estaban contraídas, y con su mano derecha se aferraba la cabeza —Gaara-kun, ¿e-estas bien? ¿T-Te sientes mal...? Porque p-puedo buscar a S-Sakura-san...

Aún con la mano entre sus rojos cabellos y la cabeza gacha negó con la cabeza. _Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona._

—¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente, desconcertándola. Enderezándose, clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La intensidad de ellos la hizo removerse nerviosamente, una vez más. En lo demás, Gaara lucía inexpresivo; sin embargo, sus ojos emanaban algo que Hinata no podía comprender. Era como si, en su interior, se estuviera librando una batalla. Y, por una razón u otra, sentía que ella había sido la causante de tal perturbación en el equilibrio mental que Gaara parecía llevar día a día.

—¿P-Por q-qué? —repitió con su voz suave y pequeña, sintiéndose tonta por tan solo volver a decir las palabras de él.

Él asintió, sintiendo el caos arremolinarse en su interior como habitualmente solía hacer la arena —¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

—Y-Yo... —susurró, bajando la cabeza.

Gaara dio un paso hacia ella. No era fácil, para él no lo era. Las cosas que los demás daban por asentado, las relaciones, para él eran arduo trabajosas. Gracias a Naruto había comprendido el rumbo, el rubio le había marcado el camino; pero este tenía bifurcaciones y él no estaba seguro de cómo seguirlo. En ocasiones era más fácil, y en otras no. A veces lograba comprender, y a veces toda la cuestión parecía escapársele por completo.

Por años, desde Naruto, el camino a la comprensión de los vínculos había permanecido relativamente tranquilo. Había aprendido, no sin equivocarse antes, sobre el amor y los vínculos fraternales y de amistad. Aún así, había mantenido sus vínculos al mínimo. Sus hermanos, Naruto, Matsuri y Baki eran los más próximos a él, algunos más que otros. Sin embargo, esto no entraba en ninguna de aquellas categorías, _ella_ no entraba en ninguna categoría, y eso lo perturbaba. Nadie, desde Naruto, había logrado tal turbación en él, tal desconcierto en su interior. Era como si, una vez más, se encontrara frente a un gran espejo y el reflejo fuera nuevamente lo mismo. Y a la vez distinto. Por su mirada, por sus blancos ojos, podía diferir que aquella persona delante suyo era igual a él. Lo había sido en el pasado también. Pues sus ojos revelaban que comprendía que la soledad era el peor dolor del mundo. Como él, ella había estado sola. Abandonada. Rechazada y olvidada. Denigrada a algo carente de valor. Pero se diferenciaban en algo; en sus ojos no había odio. Y no parecía haberlo habido tampoco. Hinata no odiaba, aún si sufría, no odiaba a aquellos que la habían colocado en el infierno llamado soledad. Y eso era algo que Gaara no podía comprender. El que alguien fuera capaz de lograr tal cosa; él

mismo, en su pasado, no había podido. Se había rendido, y se había dejado tragar por el odio. Ella no. Ella actuaba como si todos merecieran una segunda oportunidad, incluso un _monstruo_ como él.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, una vez más las palabras de su tío y los recuerdos de su infancia se aglomeraban y superponían en su interior—. No soy alguien cercano e importante para ti.

La joven Hyuuga pareció tomada desprevenida por esto e inmediatamente comenzó a tropezar en sus palabras, su expresión una de suma tristeza —N-No... N-No es así... t-tú... t-tú... e-eres alguien cercano e i-importante para N-Naruto-kun... P-Por eso... p-por eso yo... p-por eso e-eres c-cercano e i-importante para mi t-también... y-yo solo... —su voz fue haciéndose más y más pequeña—. Y-Yo solo...

Hasta que finalmente se atrapó en su garganta. No supo en que momento o en que instante de distracción había llegado él a estar de pie frente a ella, a una distancia sumamente peligrosa, pero lo estaba. Inmóvil y envarado, con sus ojos aguamarina clavados en ella y en nada más que ella.

Hinata, sonrojándose violentamente, comenzó a trastabillar aún más al hablar —¿Q-Qué...? ¿G-Gaara-kun...?

Gaara, cerrando por un instante los ojos, alzó su mano derecha hasta aferrar con sus dedos el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Bajo esta, la tela de su vestimenta se fruncía con la fuerza que sus dedos ejercían, presionando fuertemente contra los músculos y la piel que recubrían su caja toráxica. _Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto._ Desde el agujero de la calabaza que llevaba colgada en su espalda, comenzó a fluir arena que silenciosamente cayó al suelo y cual serpiente zigzagueó hasta rodearlos a ambos, formando un círculo. Cuando Gaara finalmente alzó sus párpados descubriendo sus ojos, esta se cerró y alzó formando un pared de arena contra la espalda de Hinata. La Hyuuga, temerosa, trastabilló hacia atrás solo para ser detenida por dicha pared en cuestión.

—G-Gaara-kun... —susurró, con los ojos blancos abiertos desmesuradamente y ambas manos contra su pecho en una postura defensiva.

_¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo! Yo... No quiero estar solo nunca más _—Solo...

Todo susto inicial que Hinata parecía haber tenido desapareció. Desconcertada, parpadeó un par de veces —¿U-Uh...?

Gaara inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo, hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de ella, y la ladeó parcialmente —Siempre he estado solo —sus ojos turbulentos, fijos en los blancos de Hinata. Expectantes; aguardando que de un momento al otro ella lo apartara de un empujón y le gritara que era un monstruo. –lo cual hubiera sido lógico. Y, probablemente, no habría sido difícil hacerlo, aún para ella que lucía tan frágil y endeble, ya que Gaara era conciente que había bajado la guardia. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Era como aquella vez, exactamente como aquella vez con Naruto, en que las palabras del rubio lo habían desarmado por completo. Así como su insistencia por proteger a otros seres humanos aún arriesgando su propia vida. Aún así, había esperado que ella dijera la palabra y saliera huyendo de allí, pero tal cosa no había sucedido, no aún. Y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más le tomaría hacerlo. Con cautela, observó la nívea piel de sus mejillas adquirir un tono rosado y la forma en que nerviosa y tímidamente mordía su labio inferior. Por alguna razón, no pudo apartar sus ojos de allí. Y no ayudaba a la extraña sensación caótica que lo estaba acometiendo que, aún entonces Hinata no huyera.

Acercando un poco más su rostro, si bien a duras penas, se detuvo evaluando la situación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No tenía idea, no tenía respuesta a ello tampoco. Era como si el caos que sentía en su mente en aquel momento se estuviera manifestando en su cuerpo. No era una sensación del todo extraña, en el pasado se había dejado llevar y manipular por algo de su interior; pero el Shukaku ya no estaba, no se trataba de eso. Aún si se sentía similar, la sensación de caos, la intensidad que lo movía –aún cuando no sabía _qué_ era exactamente eso que lo movía-, la necesidad de ceder el control de su cuerpo a algo más, no lo era. No era igual, en algún punto difería. En aquella ocasión, solo había querido provocar daño y había sentido el deseo de ello vibrar en todos sus huesos. Seguro, dañarla en aquella situación sería igual de fácil, tan solo un giro de su arena y Hinata no volvería a despertar, pero Gaara ya no pensaba en ello. Al menos no lo deseaba. Por esa misma razón, no estaba seguro de si ceder a aquella demanda de su caótico interior sería correcto. Después de todo, en el pasado faltar a su control no había resultado bien. Y, honestamente, ahora tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo, o qué estaba pasando allí. Y si cometía un error, el más mínimo error, y la dañaba, nadie estaría allí para detenerlo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó un poco más. Hinata, sintiendo la proximidad inmediata, se sonrojó violentamente. En otra época, en otro tiempo quizá, se habría desmayado allí mismo sin preámbulo alguno, habría caído inconsciente al suelo. Sin embargo, había dejado atrás –como mucho esfuerzo- aquello hacía un par de años. Había sido difícil, pero lo había logrado. Ahora no podía regresar a ello. No podía hacerlo, o eso se decía. Sin siquiera notarlo, había empezado a hiperventilar y su cabeza se sentía ligera. _G-Gaara-kun e-esta muy c-cerca... _Pensó, empezando a sentir ligeramente pánico. El sudor frío corría por su nuca. Quizá estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca había podido hacerlo. Kiba se había acercado demasiado una vez a su rostro –una única vez- y apenada y enrojecida había retrocedido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, no quería imaginar cómo estaba reaccionando en aquel instante, cuando aquella persona no era alguien familiar como Shino o Kiba, sino Gaara. _¿G-Gaara-kun... v-va a...? _

Terminando de cerrar los ojos por completo, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, renunciando a todo control. Finalmente, dejó de refrenarse y se dejó posesionar por aquello que fuera que lo guiaba en aquel momento. En cierta forma, se sentía como cuando elegía dormir para ceder al Shukaku –en aquella época en que lo hacía-, pero a la vez no se parecía en nada. Estaba conciente, y podía sentirlo todo. Sentía cómo el labio inferior de ella temblaba ligeramente contra el suyo, y como Hinata había dejado escapar un pequeño y suave gemido de sorpresa, y como por momentos se removía incómoda contra él. La sentía pequeña y frágil. Aún así, no se detuvo. No pudo hacerlo. No sabía porque, y no parecía demasiado racional tampoco –lo cual lo aterraba en cierta forma, el volver a perder el control frente a algo así- pero simplemente se rehusaba a hacerlo. Aún si la intensidad de aquello lo intranquilizara, pues en su vida únicamente había percibido otra emoción de aquella forma y esa era el odio. Pero esto no era odio, no parecía serlo, no podía serlo.

Cuando se apartó, se encontró con los ojos blancos de ella abiertos desmesuradamente. En sus redondeadas mejillas, el rubor rosado se había transformado en escarlata y se había extendido hasta su rostro e incluso sus orejas y cuello estaban coloreadas de esa forma. Tímidamente, desconcertadamente y temblorosamente, la chica llevó sus dedos a sus labios inflamados por el beso. Luego, ligera y confundida, cerró suavemente los ojos –en el instante en que sus rodillas cedieron- y cayó hacia delante, siendo atrapada por él de debajo de los brazos. Parpadeando inexpresivo, observó el semblante de la chica aún teñido de color contra su pecho. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración había recuperado un ritmo más acompasado y normal, pero parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

Gaara no comprendía demasiado aquello, pero estaba casi seguro que aquello no era habitual. Aún así, no podía estar seguro. Hinata, desde el día en que había llegado a Sunagakure, lo había dislocado completamente, como solo Naruto lo había logrado antes. Quizá, la cuestión de los vínculos era aún más compleja de lo que a simple vista parecía. Después de todo, había oído en ocasiones decir al Nara –quien tenía un gran coeficiente intelectual- que las mujeres eran complejas. Temari no era la excepción, él lo sabía. Y Naruto mismo no parecía tenerlo fácil con aquella ninja médica que él mismo en una ocasión había intentado matar cuando tenían doce, y que ahora irónicamente los ayudaba a ellos. Sakura.

Quizá aún le faltaba demasiado antes de poder ver todo el panorama. Para poder ver el panorama completo.


	10. Hogar

**Disclaimer: Por razones más que obvias, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen. **

**10/10**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, he aquí el final de "Desierto", que espero les haya gustado. Dado que se trata del final (y creo que es una de las cosas más difíciles de escribir de una historia), que puede terminar positivamente la historia o terminar arruinándola por completo, me gustaría saber su opinión. Claro esta, si no es demasiado pedir. Por lo demás, y como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos. A todos los lectores, tanto aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad y quedaron el camino como a aquellos que llegaron hasta el final (espero por haberla encontrado lo suficientemente interesante). En todo caso, ¡gracias! Ya el que haya alguien que se haya interesado me hace muy feliz. Por supuesto, y aún más, gracias a quienes perdieron valioso tiempo de sus días para hacerme llegar un review con su opinión. En verdad lo valoré y lo valoro mucho, y espero poder aprender y mejorar gracias a sus comentarios. Gracias, indudablemente, también a aquellos que agregaron mi historia a Alertas y Favoritos. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Por cierto, la próxima historia que estaré subiendo será también un **GaaHina** aunque desgraciadamente no estaré subiéndole inmediatamente después de esta -como me habría gustado-, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. Esto es simplemente por si a alguien le interesa... En fin, ¡GRACIAS! Espero el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.**  
**

* * *

**Desierto**

**

* * *

**

X

"Hogar"

* * *

Oscilando suavemente, delicadamente, sus pestañas; abrió aturdida sus grandes e inocentes ojos perlados. Su largo cabello índigo esparcido sobre algo mullido. Arriba, pequeñas partículas de polvo orbitaban, igual de desorientas que sus pensamientos, en la luz de un rayo de sol que ingresaba desde la pequeña ventanita redonda. En Konoha, los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro eran una caricia, más aún al despertar. En Sunagakure, sin embargo, la intensidad de este lo hacía sentir más bien como una bofetada; por lo que incorporándose lentamente –muy lentamente- se sentó donde fuera que se encontrara. Parpadeando desconcertada, notó que estaba de regreso en la que había sido su habitación durante su estadía en la aldea de la arena, la cual terminaba aquel día. A su lado, la cama restante estaba vacía y completamente estirada. Reposando con delicadeza las manos en su regazo, bajó la cabeza, su largo flequillo ocultando su rostro. _S-Sakura-san... n-no esta… _Pensó, notando que aún ella misma llevaba sus habituales ropas y que la cama sobre la que estaba sentada tampoco parecía estar desarmada. De hecho, no parecía que nadie hubiera dormido allí, a no ser por los pliegues que aquí y allá se formaban por el ligero peso de la chica sobre el colchón.

Aún soñolienta, frotó sus ojos y volvió a pestañear sintiéndose sutilmente desorientada. Su mirada blanca se deslizó por toda la habitación. En un rincón, su mochila estaba lista y preparada para el viaje que emprenderían ese mismo día pero, ¿por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien con todo aquello? _E-Estrellas... _Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, recordó que la noche anterior había subido a la azotea a contemplar las estrellada noche del desierto por última vez, pero no recordaba haber regresado. Eso era, porque no lo había hecho por su cuenta. No, se había desmayado –algo que no había hecho en demasiado tiempo-, no desde que había logrado controlar las sensaciones que percibía siempre que estaba cerca de Naruto. _¿P-Por qué?... n-no... N-Naruto-kun no estaba allí... _Negó con suavidad su cabeza. No, Naruto no había estado allí, sino alguien más. Poco a poco, todo regresaba a su memoria, y paralelamente el color de su rostro aumentaba gradualmente a medida que todos y cada uno de los recuerdos regresaban. _No soy alguien cercano e importante para ti._ No, era cierto, no lo era, alguien cercano. Antes de aquello, Hinata solo lo había visto en Konoha un par de veces pero nada más. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que lo había visto, había sentido como si lo hiciera. Como si lo conociera. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con sus ojos. Era extraño, no lo podía especificar realmente; pero verlo a él había sido como verlo a Naruto a los ojos, o como verse a ella misma. Sus ojos cargaban una intensidad que los de ella no poseían y, aún así, los había sentido idénticos. Él _sabía_... en algún momento de su vida, él se había sentido tan triste y desolado y perdido como ella lo había hecho de niña. Le causaba tristeza –una sensación de familiaridad-, Hinata debía admitir, pero en lo que se había convertido provocaba en ella admiración también. De alguna forma, aquel hombre era idéntico a Naruto y a la vez era completamente diferente. Había sido herido, pero se había sobrepuesto a ello y se había convertido en alguien fuerte, alguien _útil_ para aquellos que amaba, y ese era también el deseo más profundo de ella. Ser útil. _Ummm... Y-Yo... q-quiero s-ser útil a m-mi p-padre, q-quiero q-que me n-note..., a N-Neji-nii-san, a S-Shino-kun y a K-Kiba-kun también... q-quiero p-poder a-ayudar... N-No quiero q-quedarme a-atrás. Q-Quiero p-poder a-ayudar a... a N-Naruto-kun t-también... _Ella le había confesado, ¿por qué?, por la misma razón. Él había entendido, él entendía. Y, por alguna razón, la hacía sentirse menos solitaria... cuando estaba en presencia de él –las pocas veces que lo había estado-, aún cuando rara vez hablara. No era necesario. Y ella había sido honesta cuando había dicho que sí lo consideraba importante, porque honestidad era todo lo que Hinata conocía. _Solo... Siempre he estado solo... _De alguna forma, ella también entendía. Ella también había estado sola, y de no ser por Naruto, Kurenai, Kiba y Shino, Hinata habría caído en el camino equivocado largo tiempo atrás, tal y como le había dicho al rubio cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Aún sentada sobre la cama y con ambas manos sobre el regazo, enroscó nerviosamente los dedos alrededor del dobladillo de su chamarra y comenzó a jugar con este en silencio. Una y otra vez, con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Sus ojos blancos, clavados en los movimientos inquietos de sus manos. Hinata dedujo que, como era habitual en ella, sus mejillas estarían sonrosadas. _G-Gaara-kun... él... él... _intentó decir la palabra, aún en su cabeza, pero no lo logró. Había temido que si lo hacía, si lo pensaba siquiera, volvería a perder el conocimiento y no quería aquello. Había trabajado muy duro para no volver a desmayarse cuando la tensión nerviosa se acumulaba en su cuerpo, por años se había esforzado y había ido subiendo el umbral de tolerancia. Y ahora había recaído en viejos hábitos. Entristecida, rozó sus labios con la yema de uno de sus dedos, ¿qué decía aquello de ella?

—D-Debe creer que s-soy una tonta... —susurró al vacío. Había veces en que desearía ser valiente como Naruto o Kiba y no preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde niña, desde muy pequeña, había sido sometida a juicio tras juicio –de su padre, de los superiores del clan, del consejo, de su primo, de los sensei de la academia, de todos- y nunca había sido capaz de sacudir la tristeza que le provocaba sentirse un fracaso para todos ellos. Por esa razón, había decidido entrenar con todas sus fuerzas para mejorar, para cambiar, y quería creer que lo había logrado. Si bien un poquito. El que se hubiera desmayado definitivamente no era buena señal de ello.

Tomando aire, se armó de valor, tomó la mochila, y se apresuró a salir. Aún si aún no se sintiera lista para hacerlo. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que salir pues partirían de regreso aquel mismo día. No podía decir que extrañaría el calor abrasante o el frío extremo, pero si había algunas cosas a las que se había acostumbrado y había llegado incluso a disfrutar. Como el atardecer, y como en ese particular momento del día el cielo parecía una gran llamarada pintada en acuarelas, que en contraste con el dorado de la arena hacía un bonito paisaje. O como la forma en que se podían ver las estrellas, y el color del firmamento cuando las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

Cuando abrió apresuradamente la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco e inmediatamente su corazón pareció imitar a su propio cuerpo, deteniéndose al instante para volver a latir luego con más fuerza, mucha más fuerza. Tanto que parecía doler. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba erguida e imponente la figura de Gaara, cuya expresión –como era habitual- no delataba nada.

Llevando ambas manos a su pecho –el cual parecía que fuera a perforarse en cualquier momento-, instintivamente, bajó la mirada. Su semblante, que acababa de recuperar su tonalidad pálida, estaba ascendiendo en la escala de colores nuevamente. Armándose de valor, y con la voz muy pequeña, susurró —B-Buenos días... G-Gaara-kun... —cierto era, que no había creído que fuera a encontrarlo tan pronto. De hecho, había creído que quizá –solo quizá- él no fuera siquiera a presentarse cuando ellos se marcharan. Aparentemente, tal no era el caso—. ¿Ummm... B-Buscas a S-Sakura-san?

El pelirrojo, en ningún momento, apartó los ojos de ella —No.  
Parpadeando, Hinata alzó el rostro a él —¿N-No...? Y... e-esto... uh... ¿b-buscas a a-alguien más...?

—A ti.

Nerviosa, comenzó a hacer girar sus dedos y a golpearlos el uno con el otro como solía hacer desde niña —¿P-Por qué...? —negó con la cabeza, con timidez—. E-Es decir... ¿p-por qué yo?

Gaara, ante esto, pareció desconcertado. Él podría haberle hecho la misma pregunta y habría sido, en todos los aspectos, más válida a la de ella. Él había sido un monstruo, un ex portador y contenedor del demonio de la arena, a lo largo de su vida había asesinado a un sinfín de personas e inclusive la habría matado a ella si se hubiera cruzado en su camino en los exámenes chunin. En ocasiones, inclusive, los demonios de su pasado regresaban a atormentarlo y en tales ocasiones no era tan estable como parecía serlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Temari y Kankuro lo sabían, y lo toleraban, porque tenían un lazo de sangre y un vínculo que los unía, y aún con ellos Gaara sentía que no era del todo apegado, pero lo intentaba. Y ellos también lo hacían. Con Kankuro, aún más que con Temari, las cosas habían ido mejorando. No era fácil, un vínculo no era algo que aparecía de un día al otro, debía ser construido y reforzado, como el vínculo que sostenía con Naruto lo había hecho a lo largo de los años. No obstante, no había creído que alguien fuera de ese círculo pudiera permitirle acercarse demasiado –y él no lo había deseado con anterioridad tampoco-, menos aún como lo había permitido ella. Por esa razón, no comprendía su pregunta. Ella no resultaba ninguna amenaza para él, él si lo era para ella. Aunque Hinata tenía el extraño efecto de bajarle la guardia cuando estaba alrededor de ella, quizá por lo mismo.

Serio, replicó, cruzándose de brazos —Tienes mis mismos ojos.

—O-Ojos... —repitió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Lo sabía, si, lo había comprendido. Ambos lo habían hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían abandonado el edificio y se encontraban caminando por las calles de la aldea. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea, aunque sospechaba que estaba siendo escoltada a la entrada, donde probablemente el resto de su equipo estaría aguardándola. Después de todo, ya se había hecho relativamente tarde para desayunar. Aún así, ninguno decía nada. Gaara, como siempre, caminaba erguido y con el semblante carente completamente de expresión alguna. Ella, por otro lado, caminaba tímidamente a su lado, con la vista siempre en sus propios pies como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Sus mejillas, inevitablemente coloreadas. Aunque, de vez en cuando, cuando creía que él estaba distraído mirando al frente, ella lo observaba silenciosamente de reojo. _M-Me pregunto... si e-estará enfadado... _Pensó, aún con sus ojos blancos fijos en el perfil de él. Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, sin embargo, Gaara la observó de reojo y ante esto Hinata rápidamente volvió la vista abajo. Avergonzada.

El Kazekage volvió la vista al frente y luego al cielo. Su voz, al igual que su semblante, neutral. Era extraño, porque parecía calmo y colecto –como siempre- pero sus ojos parecían no coincidir con esto. Por dentro, Gaara constantemente lucía como un alma turbada. Aún cuando su mirada era ahora infinitamente más benévola que aquella vez en los exámenes chunin, aún sin llegar a serlo, sus orbes continuaban revelando la misma contrariedad y la misma intensidad que años atrás —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿U-Uh?

No se mostró afectado por su pregunta, ni por lo que dijo a continuación —Pediste el conocimiento.

—O-Oh... ¡n-no... —negó rápidamente, nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos frente a su pecho. Debajo de su piel, la sangre continuaba acumulándose, tanto que sentía que en cualquier instante su rostro se prendería fuego— ...y-yo...!

—Asumo que fue a causa mía.

Hinata volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez más suavemente, y con la mirada en sus manos cuyos dedos movía con igual nerviosismo —N-No... G-Gaara-kun... l-lo siento... y-yo... ummm... —¿cómo decirle que no era su culpa? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que era una cuestión de ella, una que había pensado capaz de controlar hacía tiempo? ¿Cómo hacerle saber sin que pensara que era rara?

—Te causo miedo —no parecía una pregunta. De hecho, sonaba más como una certeza. Pero no era eso, no era miedo lo que Hinata sentía a su lado. No era por eso que había perdido el conocimiento.

—N-No...

Él la observó de reojo, una vez más, el caos se arremolinaba en su interior y en sus ojos podía verse la tormenta de arena —¿No me temes?

—Y-Yo... e-esto... n-no... —susurró, aún jugando con sus dedos—. Lo s-siento Gaara-kun... y-yo... uh... h-hacía mucho q-que no... m-me desmayaba... Le p-prometí a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun que no lo haría m-mas... L-Lo siento.

La tormenta en sus ojos pareció aplacarse ligeramente. En vez de ello, la contempló con el entrecejo fruncido y repitió —¿No me temes?

Se forzó a sonar lo más convincente posible, porque lo que decía en verdad lo creía pero al parecer él tenía problemas para creerlo —No. Y-Yo... ummm... Y-Yo solo m-me puse n-nerviosa —confesó, temiendo la reacción de él. Nada. Gaara no dijo nada. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió de verlo mucho más cerca de lo que antes había permanecido. De hecho, estaba ahora prácticamente frente a ella. Tragando saliva, alzó su rostro encendido al de él. _¿P-Por qué Gaara-kun e-esta tan cerca...?_

—¿Ahora estás nerviosa? —la cuestionó, y Hinata pudo ver cómo dentro de sus ojos la arena de sus pensamientos se empezaba a arremolinar una vez más. Aún así, por lo demás, Gaara parecía relativamente colecto. Aunque, internamente, parecía estar luchando con algo. ¿Qué? Hinata no tenía idea.

—Ummm... —asintió, bajando la mirada. El pelirrojo continuaba observándola en silencio, ahora observando su coronilla. Delante de él, y aún presionada contra él, Hinata lucía pequeña y frágil. Y, por alguna razón, quería repetir el suceso de la noche anterior. No comprendía bien las razones, ni qué era aquello que lo pulsaba desde adentro a hacerlo. Pero era demandante. Y fuera lo que fuera estaba causándole una especie de extraño dolor en el pecho, pero uno que irónicamente no dolía como recordaba de niño. Aferrándose el exacto punto del pecho que parecía oprimírsele, se curvó ligeramente hacia adelante, inconscientemente. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía así, y dolía y no lo hacía? Enterrando una mano en su cabello, cerró los ojos. _Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí._ No, no era aquello. Era parecido, dolorosamente parecido e insoportable, como una punzada, pero no lo era. No lo era. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? _Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cada rincón de su mente inundado.

—Ummm... ¿G-Gaara-kun?

Él abrió los ojos y sumido en el propio conflicto de su mente la observó en silencio. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la sensación que lo incordiaba tanto. Era ella, ella gatillaba la reacción en su interior. En el pasado, los ojos fríos y cargados de odio dirigidos a él habían tenido ese efecto y habían desencadenado el dolor en su pecho. Esta vez, en ese sentido, era exactamente similar. Pero por más que quería etiquetarlo como aquello, no podía.

—Y-Yo... esto... —continuó golpeando un dedo con el otro, demasiado concentrada en armarse de valor como para notar la completa parálisis mental que estaba teniendo él en aquel momento—. U-Ummm... a-ayer... ayer t-tu...

Las voces continuaban haciendo eco en su cabeza. Yashamaru, Naruto, nuevamente Yashamaru. _Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor._ Amor. Vínculos. ¿No era aquello lo que tenía con sus hermanos? ¿Por qué sentía que la sensación en su pecho lo estaba enloqueciendo como lo había hecho una similar en el pasado? ¿Por qué no podía controlarla como lo hacía con las otras?. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio_. Eso había dicho Naruto de Sasuke y Sakura y había manifestado un tipo de vínculo como el que tenía su hermana con el shinobi de la hoja, Nara Shikamaru, con la joven ninja médica que los acompañaba. No era lo mismo que el vínculo con Sasuke, eso le había explicado brevemente una vez, pero no había sido capaz de ahondar más. Naruto nunca había sido demasiado elocuente, de todas formas. Ahora, sin embargo, deseaba que lo hubiera sido. Que lo hubiera prevenido de lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, a causa de esa extraña chica de ojos blancos y tristes, como los de él.

Y, una vez más, sintió ese deseo removerse en su interior. Deseo de dañar, en el pasado, lo había conocido perfectamente. El placentero sonido de los gritos de horror, de los huesos quebrándose –huesos que no volverían a sanar-, de la sangre que se escurría entre su ataúd de arena. Pero este no era una deseo de tal naturaleza, pues no deseaba dañar a la persona frente a él. Muy por el contrario, parecía necesitar preservarla –por una razón u otra. Deseo de preservar. _Preservar. Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. _¿Acaso era aquello de lo que Yashamaru había estado hablando? Ese deseo casi compulsivo de querer preservar la vida de alguien. Con Naruto también lo había sentido, y estaba dispuesto aún a dar su vida por el rubio. Por el bien del mundo shinobi y como Kazekage de la arena lo haría, sin dudarlo. Pero esa emoción siempre había estado bajo control, y nunca había tenido un tinte tan intenso. Uno tal que había removido las heridas de su pasado y había resucitado a los fantasmas de sus recuerdos más enterrados. Aquellos con los que había creído llegar a término.

—¿Gaara-kun? —su delicada mano se alzó cautamente hacia él y, en el aire, Gaara la tomó con fuerza y firmeza, aunque sin dañarla. Ante esto, la joven Hyuuga se sobresaltó y una vez más comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Sin dudarlo, él colocó los dedos de ella sobre su frente, sobre la marca que él mismo había tallado en su carne. Hinata, forzándose a tranquilizarse, rozó con las yemas la zona cortada alguna vez por arena. Entristecida y preocupada, lo contempló tímidamente—. ¿D-Duele...?

Gaara negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, deslizando la mano temblorosa de ella –que aún sostenía firmemente- por su rostro. Era extraña, la sensación de un contacto físico deseado y consentido era extraña. La última vez que recordaba haber tenido un contacto físico de cualquier tipo había sido cuando Naruto y Kankuro lo habían ayudado a regresar –tras volver de la muerte- a Sunagakure, y cuando había estrechado la mano del rubio momentos luego de su regreso.

Se detuvo en seco cuando rozó los dedos de ella contra sus labios e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, aún perturbado, observó uno de ellos más extendido que el otro y hacia arriba. Abriendo la boca ligeramente, colocó la punta en su interior. Ante esto, la sintió tensarse.

Con el rostro violentamente rojo, Hinata tuvo que contenerse de no volver a desmayarse. _N-No debo... Y-Yo... n-no me desmayaré... e-esta vez... _Recordando que aún se encontraban en la aldea, miró a los alrededores, avergonzada de que alguien fuera a verlos de aquella forma. Sin embargo, parecían estar un tanto alejados de la calle y la gente, y nadie se percataba de su presencia.

Lentamente, Gaara retiró el dedo de entre sus labios y soltó su mano, dando un paso más hacia ella y acortando la distancia entre ambos. Su mirada siempre fija en ella. Por alguna razón, aún intentaba encontrar signos de terror o repulsión en ella. Signos de rechazo o de falsedad. Pero no podía encontrar nada. Nada en ella. Ningún rastro de maldad. Era como si, en verdad, creyera que todas las personas eran merecedoras de una segunda oportunidad, aún un monstruo. Quizá, ella, era su segunda oportunidad. Si es que había tal cosa para él.

Una vez más, preguntó terriblemente serio —¿Estás nerviosa? —enterrando tímidamente su rostro en el pecho de él, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, Hinata asintió—. ¿Perderás el conocimiento?

Esta vez, alzando sus ojos blancos hacia él, negó vacilante con la cabeza. Sus pequeñas manos temblorosas apoyadas gentil y ligeramente contra el pecho de él, para evitar caer en caso de fallar y terminar desmayándose de todas formas —Umm... n-no... Gaara-kun... n-no creo...

Él asintió, con ambos ojos cerrados, y descendió su cabeza hasta quedar sus labios contra los de ella. Solo que esta vez la besó con más brusquedad, y más deseo contenido. Sintiendo que el nudo que parecía haberse formado en su garganta descendía finalmente y la sensación turbadora de su pecho desaparecía al instante. Contra su cuerpo, la oyó dejar escapar nuevamente un pequeño gemido de sorpresa; pero no se detuvo esta vez tampoco. Resultaba adictivo, aquello, y no ayudaba el que ella estuviera respondiendo positivamente al gesto. Tanto que era desconcertante. Desconcertante que, repentinamente, se encontraba dependiendo de alguien más para apaciguar su turbulencia interior. _Pero hay algo que puede curar una herida del corazón. Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor._

* * *

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Sin embargo, tímida e inciertamente, lo miraba de reojo sonrojada, aunque algo más relajadamente que antes. Sus ojos miraban fijo al frente, aunque eventualmente los deslizaba hasta el rabillo para observarla de reojo a ella. Avergonzada, por supuesto, Hinata regresaba la vista al frente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír casi ligeramente, muy sutilmente, con una mano delicadamente contra su pecho, mientras se deslizaban por las calles de Sunagakure. En un par de ocasiones quiso decir algo pero, sin saber qué realmente, volvió a unir sus labios en una débil sonrisa.

No entendía porque, no realmente. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía bien. Allí, aún con el silencio, junto a él. Se sentía correcto, desconcertantemente correcto. Tanto que sentía que estaba dejando algo allí, en el desierto que no le había agradado. Entristecida, bajó la mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido al pelirrojo.

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, preguntó —¿Qué sucede?

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos —¡N-Nada... Gaara-kun...! Yo... estoy bien...

El Kazekage asintió y volvió la vista al frente, pero Hinata permaneció sumida en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Acaso... v-voy a extrañar a G-Gaara-kun...? _¿Era eso posible siquiera? No lo sabía, no realmente, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño cada vez que pensaba en que ya se estaba marchando. Como si algo agrietado en su interior crujiera anunciando que se rompería y desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella en aquella aldea y fuera a dejarla atrás en el instante en que la abandonara. Por su parte, él no manifestaba nada y no había manifestado demasiado más desde que se había inclinado sobre ella para besarla.

—G-Gaara-kun... ummm... tú… —_m-me extrañarás...?_

—¿Hmp?

No, no podía preguntarle aquello. No era lógico siquiera, que sintiera tal cosa. Si lo hiciera, era probable que Gaara pensara que era una tonta por siquiera haber malinterpretado sus acciones. Aunque Hinata no comprendía el porque de sus acciones. Nadie antes se había acercado a ella de esa forma, no realmente. Ella no era ni había sido bonita como Ino o Sakura, ni había sido alegre y jocosa como Tenten. Y aún entonces no se parecía en nada a ellas, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como él se había aproximado a alguien como ella?

—N-Nada... —volvió a negar con la cabeza. Quizá estaba confundida. Después de todo, aquellos habían sido sus primeros besos y su primer acercamiento de ese tipo a otra persona, y quizá –solo quizá- había magnificado todo, pues había deseado sentirse de esa forma por mucho tiempo. Había deseado que Naruto la hiciera sentirse de esa forma, pero nada había resultado como ella había deseado –para variar- y aún así se encontraba no arrepintiéndose de los resultados. Naruto amaba a Sakura, eso era un hecho, y eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar. Era demasiado terco para hacerlo, y por ende se aferraría a lo que creía, y ella no lo desearía de otra forma. Aún si el rubio no fuera capaz de amarla como ella deseaba, Hinata nunca había deseado que él cambiara. Pues lo amaba, y siempre lo amaría –en algún rincón de su corazón- por ello. Por haberla salvado, por haberla sacado de la soledad. Si hubiera sido Gaara, quien se hubiera cruzado en su camino por aquel entonces, quizá habría sido él. Quizá todo habría sido diferente para ellos, pero no lo había sido. Aún así, allí estaban después de todo. Después de años de sufrimiento y soledad. En el mismo espacio y tiempo. Irónico, pensó, con una gentil sonrisa mirando al pelirrojo. _C-Creo... que en v-verdad te extrañaré Gaara-kun... _

La voz de alguien gritando impacientemente la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Mirando al frente, abochornada, se encontró con el resto de su equipo y los hermanos de la arena. Naruto, que era quien había gritado, alzaba su mano en el aire alborotadamente dando pequeños saltitos —¡Oy, Hinata! ¡Gaara!  
Sakura, por otro lado, la miraba confundida. Era un hecho que no había creído que fuera a llegar allí escoltada y acompañada por el Kazekage de la arena, más aún cuando la pelirrosa sabía que este rara vez abandonaba el despacho. Aunque, también era un hecho que Naruto resultaba una excepción para Gaara. Temari, al igual que Sakura, lucía de forma idéntica. Shikamaru, a su lado, parecía completamente desinteresado y aburrido, lo cual Hinata agradeció por dentro. Ya era bastante incómodo tenerlos a todos mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo –cuando definitivamente no lo era. Kankuro, extrañamente, sonreía. Aunque, tal vez no era tan extraño. El hermano mayor de Gaara siempre se había mostrado jocos y jactancioso.

Avergonzada, por su demora, hizo una pequeña reverencia —Ummm... L-Lamento mi demora... Sakura-san... N-Naruto-kun, S-Shikamaru-kun...  
El rubio carcajeó sonoramente —¡¿De qué hablas Hinata? ¡No hay problema, de veras! Pero... —exclamó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y examinándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —rascó su nuca, genuinamente desconcertado. Sin embargo, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Es decir, Sakura-chan fue a buscarte al cuarto pero no estabas y...

—Y-Yo... Yo... ummm... e-esto... uh... —los hermanos de la arena la observaron divertidos. Era de esperarse, suponía, pues Hinata no sabía mentir y la sola idea de decirles la verdad le provocaba deseos de volver a desmayarse.

Sakura, comprendiendo el dilema en que Naruto –y su ignorancia y estupidez- la había metido, decidió intervenir; dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza —Idiota, ¡¿qué demonios te importa?  
El rubio, adolorido, frotó su cabeza y la miró —Ouch... Sakura-chan... eso dolió...

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos —Te lo merecías Naruto.

Hinata, con timidez, observó la interacción de ambos y luego inciertamente, sus ojos blancos fueron a parar al perfil del hombre de pie a su lado. Evitando sonrojarse, pues todos lo notarían –y fallando increíblemente en el intento-, lo contempló por un instante hasta que los ojos de él también se fijaron en ella. Una vez más, la intensidad de la mirada aguamarina de él la abrumó. Estaba allí, en él, cada vez que la miraba.

Forzándose a no tartamudear tontamente –otra de las cosas a las que parecía haber regresado desde que había llegado a la arena- susurró, esta vez lográndolo con bastante satisfacción —Umm... Gracias por acompañarme G-Gaara-kun... —de reojo observó la reacción de todos al notar que no le había llamado Kazekage o Gaara-sama y avergonzada intentó ignorarlo.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y aguardó en silencio, no realmente muy seguro de cómo proceder. Al final, no hizo nada. Ningún movimiento o ademán hacia ella, nada. Una vez, Naruto le había dicho que en las despedidas se estrechaba la mano –y esa misma vez había sido exactamente lo que había hecho- pero no estaba seguro que aquello se aplicara a esta situación. Después de todo, Hinata no entraba en ninguna categoría que hubiera previamente sostenido.

Naruto, recobrado del golpe, exclamó entusiasmado —¡Genial! ¡Entonces nos vamos!  
Sakura negó con la cabeza y Hinata entristeció. Era una tonta, como siempre, había perdido todo el valor de decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Con Naruto, había llegado a ese punto tras años de esfuerzo, pero con Gaara era como empezar todo de nuevo. Además, estaba el hecho de que las situaciones eran en absoluto parecidas. Naruto jamás había manifestado nada en su dirección –y aún así ella había rezado por ello- y Gaara si, fuera lo que fuera aquello que había manifestado en relación a ella. Pero, aparentemente, el resultado era el mismo. Cada vez que se acercaba a él e intentaba decirle algo, se ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba y empezaba balbucear como una niña pequeña. Y las palabras que había pensado y planeado decirle se borraban completamente de su cabeza. Aún así, armándose de valor, tomó aire y se concentró en elevar su voz al nivel superior de un mero susurro fantasmagórico.

—E-Esto... Gaara-kun... creo... q-que me gustaría r-regresar... s-si no molesto... ¡es decir, n-no quiero s-ser una molestia p-para nadie! Y-Yo solo...

Él asintió, aún inmóvil en su lugar. Su semblante indiferente y sus voz neutral decían una cosa, que aquello era estrictamente una cordialidad, sus ojos sin embargo decían otra cosa. Hinata comprendió, con una débil sonrisa, y asintió; volteándose a su equipo.

—Y-Yo... estoy lista... —todos asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse. Antes de irse, no obstante, Hinata dedicó una última mirada hacia atrás, y hacia la figura alta del chico pelirrojo, la cual iba alejándose más y más a medida que avanzaban.

Ahora lo comprendía, finalmente lo había entendido. Lo había encontrado, _ese_ lugar. Ese que todos estaban buscando. Ese lugar al que regresar. _Hogar_, así le llamaban. Y en una ocasión había oído decir a Naruto que hogar era donde tu corazón estaba. Y sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Irónicamente, había encontrado el suyo a más de 1.000 kilómetros de Konoha. En un lugar árido y desierto, que no le había agradado para nada. Pero, como el desierto, Gaara era un gusto adquirido. Y si se lo miraba con los ojos correctos –y ella los tenía-, si se lo miraba atentamente, Gaara –como el mismo desierto que habitaba-, no era tan adusto como parecía. Era más, mucho más. Y, como el desierto, Gaara era un gusto adquirido, por supuesto, pero uno que no tomaba demasiado en arraigarse.

Si, finalmente lo comprendía, lo veía perfectamente, el panorama completo. Finalmente él también lo había entendido. Hogar, vínculos, amor, todo ello parecía ahora más claro –si bien sabía que aún le quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer-, parecía más traslúcido. Pues lo había entendido. Lo había encontrado, ese lugar al cual pertenecer. Esa persona importante y cercana que daba importancia a su existencia. _Hyuuga Hinata... _

Alzando la vista gentilmente, la joven observó unos granos arena elevarse y arremolinarse hacia el cielo, para luego caer sobre la palma pálida de su mano abierta. Sonrojada, y con una delicada sonrisa en los labios, observó los pequeños granos danzar ligeramente en el interior de su mano. Era extraño, definitivamente, porque aquel día no había viento alguno en el desierto.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: okashira janet, Klan-destino, layill, Love Sephiroth, Misery Tonks, daniela, juno, hinataxd, QTI y uzumaki zoe. (Perdón si me olvidé de alguien y/o repetí, no fue mi intención. El orden es aleatorio y no tiene ningún tipo de jerarquía por importancia).


End file.
